pokestorysfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El camino del maestro -5-
Estos son los siguientes 15 episodios de la primera temporada de Sankonmon, la cual incluira 83. Este es su Opening. Para ver los anteriores porfavor ver aqui, para los siguientes aqui. ''EP061: Una feroz pelea'' Narrador: Y aqui estamos, tal como dije hace un rato. En la batalla final donde... Chuqui: Sabemos que haces tu trabajo pero podrias dejarnos pelear de una vez?!? Narrador: *suspiro* Pueden continuar chicos... Brandon se agacha al nivel de charmeleon para hablarle sujetandole la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente Brandon: Charmeleon, temo que tendras que obedecerme en esta batalla. No sera nada sencillo y lo admito. La conozco desde hace catorce años y es un hueso duro de roer. A Charmeleon le sale una nubbecita arriba y se imagina roer a Chuqui y luego a un hueso Brandon: No querras que te haga vomitar hasta las pata... Estas imaginando que la roes no?. Era solo un decir. Charmeleon: *confundido* Idioma pokémon: Vomitar hasta las patas es un decir? Brandon: Bien. A ganar esta batalla!! Charmeleon y Cubone saltan al campo de batalla cada uno por su lado y se miran fijamente en señal de respeto y rivalidad Arbitro: Comienzen! Chuqui: Huesomerang! thumb|left|Huesomerang super veloz Chuqui y Cubone actuaron tan rapido que ni siquiera tubieron tiempo de reaccionar Brandon: Eso no se vale! Chuqui: Claro que si! Brandon: Ya veraz... (Truco, truco, piensa en algo rapido. Lo tengo!) Mira a tu lado, no es ese vin diesel acaso? Chuqui: Ya no me engañas con eso al igual que antes. Brandon: Bueno, es solo un puesto de chocolate blanco. Chuqui: Chocolate?... Blanco!?. Donde!!! ♥.♥ Brandon: *o* No pense que fuera a caer. Pantalla de humo y lanzallamas! Charmeleon obedecio y ataco con fuerza impactante. Mientras desde las gradas obserbaban impactado Luis y en especial Tita. Lola no mucho. Tita: Esto que ven mis ojos... Luis: Si, yo tampoco puedo creer que lo obedesca. Tita: No hablo de eso... ES NATALIE PORTMAN!!! *apunta a una chica en la entrada* La gente va corriendo (hasta dafne y brian) (absoutamente toda menos ellos 3 y una anciana al lado de Luis, porque Lola estaba al medio) hacia la entrada Lola: Y porque no la vas a ver. Tita: Bah, no es Natalie Portman, es solo una chica con una albondiga en la boca. Luis: Y a que se debio el grito. Tita: Es que no me quedaba aire! Lola: Aire? Tita: Si, aire. El viejo al lado mio no paraba de pedorrearse! Lola: Aj, iu eso debio ser terrible!. Luis: Ni modo, ya la contagiaste. Pero aun no puedo dejar de pensar como es que obedece se esa manera. Se ve a Charmeleon golpeando de manera brutal a Cubone con una garra metal mientras chuqui le ordena (aunque no se escucha) algun ataque apuntando mientras se llena la boca de chocolate blanco, de el cual no le cabia mas Luis: No lo puedo creer. Anciana: Quiza yo pueda ayudarte. Luis: *le tapa la boca* Callese vieja fea!. No ve que veo la pelea! La anciana de al lado (la cual parecia un fosil si puedo decirles)... Tita: *gotita* Narrador, mejor dejanos los chistes a nosotros eh?. Anciana: A quien le dices fosil eh? *se acerca al narrador (osea a la pantalla) y con una cartera lo amenaza* Narrador: Pero el te dijo fea! Anciana: El come mi comida felizmente! Tita: ...Y como te decia Lola, fui a su casa y espere y espere y espere y su mama no queria hacer pollo frito, en cambio sabes lo que me dio? Lola: Que?! Tita: Fideos Lola: Que tienen de malo? Tita: CON ATUN ARRIBA!!!!!!!! Lola: *con nauceas* Que asco!. Quien hace eso!!? Tita: Es lo que yo me pregunto!. De todas formas se lo di al gato. Turron de arroz. Lola: Existe el turron de arroz? Tita: No lo se, ese es el nombre del gato. Lola: Que curioso. Tita: Turron de arroz... Ya me imagino el dia en que alguin le pregunte si quiere comer turron de arroz y crea que se refiere a su gato. Lola: Si eso me mataria de risa y creo... Luis: Podemos ver el resto de la pelea!? Anciana: Cuentame todo sobre ese Charmeleon. La gente empezaba a volver a sus asientos Tita: Jiji miren alli va el viejo pedorro! Tita señalo a un viejo obeso, pero nadie le tomo mucha importancia Tita: Diganme lindura! Brandon marca en su celular mientras aun pelea, habla 7 segundo y le tira un avion de papel a tita, el cual decia: '"Acabo de llamar a Gonzalo para que te diga lindura, no me lo agradescas. Firma: Rosa negra!"' Tita: *hierbe de rabia* Luis: Se nota que aun ve Nadja no? Tita: Te lo pondre asi... Tiene la cancion de la compañia dandelion para cuando lo llaman. Luis: Guau, eso si que es ñoño. Lola: Y tu que cancion tienes eh?! Tita: A pues tiene una cosa rara que dice y cito: "Maramaram tuturururu, maramaram tuturutu, maramaram tuturururururururururu!". Algo asi y es muy rara. Lola: No hay un comercial de los mupperts con esa cancion? Tita: Siii! Brandon: Quieren concentrarse en mi pelea!!!!?????? Todos: Oh, si, lo sentimos. ''La pelea continua con todas sus ganas, pero al parecer Charmeleon va a la cabeza Brandon: Cabesazo! Chuqui: Rayo burbujas! Brandon: QUE!? Chuqui: Asi es, rayo burbujas. El rayo de burbujas impacta justo en la cabeza de Charmeleon y este cae al piso antes de cabecear. Cubone se acerca y Charmeleon lo cabecea Brandon: Eso es! Chuqui: Atraccion! Brandon: Queque!? Pero los corazones y la postura sexy de cubone no funciono en lo absoluto, en cambio a charmeleon le salio la gotita y la cosita morada (como en ese capitulo de naruto donde besa a sasuke xD) Brandon: Acaso piensas que mi Charmeleon es gay?! Chuqui: No me atreveria decir eso. Brandon: A pues mas te vale. Colmillo igneo!! Charmeleon mordio la cabeza de cubone con sus colmillos de fuego, pero este empezo a soltar una lagrimas de cocodrilo de pronto Luis: LLanto falso!?. Los cubone no aprenden ese ataque! Tita: >.< Porque te sorprendes si haz visto a un swellow que usa lanzallamas. Luis: ...cierto. Brandon: Ataca cabezeando! Cubone seguia llorado, pero nadie salvo charmeleon sentia el efecto de estas Chuqui: Ahora Llamarada! Cubone seguia llorando y de pronto muy rapido se paro y lanzo de su boca una gran llamarada. El ataque de Cubone dio en el confundido charmeleon , el cual se comenzo a enfurecer, pero luego ve a su entrenador y baja su poder de pelea Anciana: Ya comprendo. Luis: Podria dejar de hablarse sola y decirme que ocurre con charmeleon!? Anciana: Segun lo que entiendo aqui, ese Charmeleon tiene una enorme fuerza, tanta que casi ni la controla. Lo note cuando Cubone lo ataco y despejo su furia. Pero luego se detubo al ver a su entrenador... Luis: Para que me resume la pelea si yo solo quiero saber sobre su comportamiento. Anciana: Ese Charmeleon esta ocultando su enorme potencial, el cual no pude controlar. Supongo que se debe a alguna experiencia pasada. Luis: Wow. Jamas me los espere. Anciana: Yo jamas espere que comieras papas fritas con los pies y hamburguesas con las manos. Luis: Ni modo que lo hiciera al revez, daa. Brandon: Lanzallamas! Chuqui: Excarva! Brandon: Grandioso, que sigue?! Va a usar vuelo! Chuqui: Si eso quieres... Brandon: >:@ ERA UN DECIR! Cubone sale de su agujero golpeando a Charmeleon justo por detras Brandon: Garra de metal! La garra acerto con poder maximo en el rostro de cubone, el cual no queria rendirse bajo ninguna circunstancia Brandon: Rematalo con giro de fuego y cara susto! Charmeleon uso su girro de fuego para envolver a cubone, y luego de esto, hacer aparecer una gran y aterradora cara frente a el, lo cual lo asusto muchisimo Chuqui: No te dejes intimidar, a llegado la hora de usar lo que planeamos. SUSTITUTO! Brandon: Prosti que? Chuqui: tuto. Brandon: Prosti? Chuqui: No, Susti. Brandon: Prostisusti? Chuqui: No!. SUSTITUTO MALDITO SORDO! Brandon: No, no tampoco me grites golfa. Chuqui: -_- Brandon: Okey, como esto ya me esta aburriendo usare Infierno. Infierno. Charmeleon preparaba su ataque definitivo al que no se le puede resistir con facilidad. Brandon: Ahora! El ataque de charmeleon lelgo a cubone, pero este se desintegro Brandon: *cara de espanto* Lo matamos! Charmeleon: *igual* En las gradas... A todos incluso a los pokemon les sale una gotita Luis: Si sabe que sustituto hace aparecer un peluche que queda como señuelo ante ti no? Tita: Creo que no lo sabe. En la cancha... Charmeleon se puso un traje formal y lanzo una rosa negra a las cenizas Chuqui: Huesomerang? El hueso de cubone llego a la nuca de Charmeleon y lo derribo Brandon: Pero como? Chuqui: Ahora me vas a decir que pensabas que sustituto no era nada y que el peluche era el cubone real? Brandon: *silva disimuladamente* Nooooo cuaaaando! Yo jamas! Chuqui: Acabemos con esto, llamarada! Brandon: Lanzallamas! Los ataque chocaban y ninguno cedia centimetro alguno... Seguian y seguian chocando hasta la mitad. Chuqui: Ya me dio sueño, maximo poder! El ataque de Cubone estaba aumentando su poder de manera inimaginable. Tanto que casi llega a charmeleon a pesar del lanzallamas de este Brandon: Charmeleon dale con todo lo que tengas!!!!!! Charmeleon ve con ojitos brillosos a brandon y luego con cara de decision libera su poder, acabando con la llamarada y llegando a cubone, el cual al parecer se habia debilitado. Aunque aun no se podia confirmar con el humo Brandon: Charmeleon lo hiciste! Charmeleon se veia agotado al maximo y a punto de caer Anciana: Eso se debe a que nunca habia utilizado tanto poder. Luis: Guau, y yo me las daba de cerebrito. Si usted fuera 100 años menor y yo 100 años mayor...!!!! Grrrr! Ambos pokemon estaban cansadisimos, pero ninguno caia, entonces charmeleon sonrie y sopla orgulloso, lo que hace caer a cubone Chuqui: ºOº Jamas espere ser derrotada por ti. Debo admitir... Que podras ganarme con pokémon pero jamas en las luchas!!!!! Chuqui se abalanzo sobre brandon y le hizo una llave de lucha, el cual luego la invirtio y ambos rieron Arbitro: Y debo admitir que por primera vez precenciamos en este torneo a dos grandes luchadores peleando entre si. La victoria de el torneo de este año es para Brandon Alcaide de pueblo Paleta! *le pone una corona inmensa de lo que parece oro* La gente aplaudia conforme con el enfrentamiento Brandon: Oh yeah, reberencienme subditos. Ahora soy su rey! Todos: *gotita* Afuera al atardecer... Brandon: Fue la pelea mas dificil que e tenido desde hace tiempo! Chuqui: Claro, jamas habian vencido a Cubone antes. Dafne: Aunque nos gustaria quedarnos un poco mas, debemos irnos hacia ciudad Krad. Lola: En serio?. Yo vivo alli!. Podrian darle esta carta a mi hermano gemelo Neil en el gimnacio cuando lleguen? Brian: Claro! *toma la carta* Tita: Acaso tienes un gemelo? Lola: Claro, que creias?. Que deje el gimnacio solo porque me invitaron a venir con ustedes a viajar? Luis: Ps, nunca te invitamos. Solo pedimos tu ayuda para vencer a los Rocket y tu te colaste. ¬¬ Lola: ...Como crees me invitaron. Luis: Pero si... Lola: FIN DE LA DISCUCION! Luis: Si jefa... Todos: *rien* Y asi termina otro de los gloriosos dias de nuestros heroes en isla canela, preparandose para abrir la puerta del destino... Brandon: Hay, parece que tu tambien te enviciaste con nadja eh? -.- ...*silva*. Y eso, como sea. ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... ''EP062: Ninetales, el indomable'' Nuestros heroes descansan en el parque en esta linda mañana mientra Tita entrena con todos sus pokemon Tita: Larvitar Avalancha!. Ninetales tacleada ignea!. Wartortle rayo de hielo!. Butterfree viento cortante!. Cyndaquil rueda de fuego. Bulbasaur energibola!. Todos los ataques de tita salien con la mayor energia y se destruian en el aire al rato Lola: No crees que ya es suficiente?. Haz estado toda la mañana entrenando. Tita: De eso se trata!. Cuando vea a Katalina o Andrea en el gran festival debere aniquilarlas con mis propias garras! Luis: Si de eso se trata debes entrenar intensamente. Hace un rato vi a una chica en el parque que entrenaba igual que tu y con pokemon muy similares, pero no era ninguna de las dos. Era una... Tita: Haberlo dicho antes! A vencerla equipo! Luis: Intento decirte que es... Tita: A callar! La derrotare! Tita se pone a marchar hacia... 6 metros atras de ella Tita: Pelea ahora! Chica: Una forma algo inusual de pedirlo pero si. A ver... Peleare con ese Ninetales, se le nota falto de esfuerzo. Al parecer esta muy relajado. Tita: Insinuas que no los entreno!? Chica: Pues... Tita: Veamos de que estas hecha regañona. Chica: (Yo no soy regañona :S) Tita: Ninetales, ven a pelear. Chica: *lanza despacio una pokebola y sale un Houndoom* Tita: Y supones que eso me vencera? Chica: No lo supongo, lo se. Segun veo lo que menos tiene tu pokemon es defensa. Si lo ataco con... Finta! El pokemon de la chica ataca rapidamente y derriba a ninetales debilitandolo sorprendentemente Tita: Pero que...!? Chica: Te lo dije, tiene muy baja la defensa. Pero debes trabajar en ella mucho. En el centro pokemon luego... Tita: Maldita sea, como aumentare mi defensa!? Lola: Comprando hierro? Tita: Claro!. Creo que unos 102 bastaran. Eso tendria un costo total de... UN MILLON DE POKE DOLARES!? Luis: Tecnicamente seria $999.600 Tita: Y con que esperas que pague mi hamburguesa eh!? Quieres que la robe!!? (Aunque no seria mala idea... Solo necesito algo filoso y una mascara) En la siguiente escena tita se encuentra en un centro comercial de ciudad verde (solo una gran graaaaaaaan tienda) y compra bolsas llenas de hierro Cajero: Quiere pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta? Tita: Tarjeta porfavor. *le pasa una tarjeta que vista mas de cerca decia "Luis Araya"* Jijiji. Cajero: Muchas gracias por comprar aqui! Tita: De nada, de todas formas no habia ninguna otra tienda en la ciudad que vendiera hierro y encima en esta cantidad. Cajero: *cae sin gotita* A la salida del recinto... Tita: *saca de su pokebola a Ninetales* Ninetales: Nineee! Tita: A ver. Una para larvitar *se la da*. Una para Cyndaquil *tambien se la da*. Y 100 para ninetales!!!! Ninetales: *se espanta* Tita: Bah no seas gallina, solo son botellas de algo que espero no tenga un sabor tan feo como ese remedio que tenia que tomar llamado Ambroxol... O incluso peor. *cara de pelicula de terror con una linterna abajo* VIADIL! *tiembla* Ninetales: *traja saliba y empieza a tomarse los hierro* Una hora despues... Tita: Animate Ninetales, ya vas en la mitad!! Ninetales: *mira todo lo que le queda y tirita* Otra hora mas tarde... Tita: Solo te queda uno vamos! Ninetales acaba con el ultimo hierro y Tita corre al parque a buscar a la chica Tita: Ahora si pinche niña con alta defensa, estoy lista para la revancha! Chica: *gotita y ¬¬ al mismo tiempo* Okey...? Tita: Cyndaquil y Larvitar, Sientense porque esto sera intenso. Chica: Veamos que haz progresado en tres horas, no mucho supongo. Tita: Ninetales Tacleada Ignea intensa! Ninetales ataco a una velocidad inimaginable, mientras realizaba una tacleada ignea fuera de lo normal, tambien tenia las llamitas moradas de fuego fatuo. Derribo a Houndoom y le hizo daño, a lo que la gente que se habai puesto alrededor se sorprendio y quedo de boca abierta Chica: Es increible... Ninetales estaba dificilmente de pie, se notaba que ese ataque lo habia dañado mucho Tita: Tranquilo amigo, ya lo perfeccionaremos. Chica: Nadie habia acertado un golpe en Houndoom desde hace mucho tiempo. Tita: Y bien, vas a pelear?! Chica: *se pone seria y luego sonrie* Finta maxima! La finta no fue como la del combate anterior, sino que Houndoom adopto una forma mas ofensiva y ataco con todo sin dudar a ninetales, el cual resistio valientemente el golpe; la gente de alrededor, que ya colapsaba la enorme plaza de la isla de estaba emocionando y no paraba de aplaudir y animar a ninetales. Tita estaba muy confundida pero animada por esto Tita: Lanzallamas! Chica: Tu igual! Los ataque colisionan, pero lamentablemente el de la chica es mas fuerte y Ninetales recibe el daño. Mientras tanto, Brandon, Luis y Lola se acercan al primer lugar para observar mejor todo ''EP063: Hagan espacio a Togepi'' ''EP064: Un nuevo contrincante'' ''EP065: Aventura bajo tierra'' ''EP066: Hogar, dulce hogar'' ''EP067: El gran festival de Kanto'' 2 semanas despues Tita: Al fin! En solo 3 días es el gran festival! Marta: Y que piensas hacer hasta entonces. Tita: Pues, no me queda de otra que ir a ciudad verde, registrarme y dedicar el resto del tiempo a entrenar. Marta: Bueno, pero debes desayunar antes. Tita: Es cierto!. Necesito tres trutos de pollo, dos pechugas y cinco alas. Marta: *gotita* Tita: Que, no querias que creciera sana y fuerte!? Marta: Bien, ire a prepararlo. *aun con una gotita* Tita: *Se estira* Bien, ya es hora de despertar. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Larvitar: Larlar! Tita: *va hacia un gran estereo, pone un Cd y sube el volumen al 100* Brandon: Ahhhhh! *grita* Elekid: Biiii!!! *tambien grita* Togepi: Chuqetrrrrii!!! *llora* Brandon: Oh, ya ves lo que hiciste! *le da un biberon a Togepi y este se calla* Tita: Ya era hora de que despertaran. Brandon: *enojadisimo al igual que elekid* Y ese es motivo para poner al volumen 100 "Best of both world" de Hannah Montana!? Tita: Bueno, pues si. Brandon: Yo creo que hasta Luis te escucho a ese volumen!. Bueno, de hecho no, el no despertaria aunque un tornado volara su casa. Tita: Si, que onda con el eh? Brandon: No lo se, se cree que puede dormir hasta la hora que quiere solo porque el fue el unico de los tres que no fue expulsado de la escuela de entrenadores. Tita: Bien, me voy a comer mi pollo y nos iremos de inmediato a Ciudad Verde. Brandon: Bueno, ire a buscar a Luis. Brandon sale de la casa junto a Elekid y va a la casa de al lado, la cual era la de Luis, toca el timbre, el le abre y entra Brandon: Listo para irnos a ciudad Verde. Luis: Si, pero mama me reto por no llevarme todas esas cosas inutiles al inicio de la aventura. -.- Gible: Gibgib! Entonces suena el timbre y Luis abre Tita: Listo, vamonos a ciudad Verde. Brandon: Que, no ibas a comerte tu pollo? Tita: Cuanto tiempo crees que me lleva eh?. No soy tan lenta para comer igual que tu. Luis: Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. A proposito, donde esta Lola? Brandon: Justo detras tuyo. Luis: *voltea* Lola: Holaa! Luis: *gotita* Y al día siguiente... Tita: Ese es el lugar!. El Gran Festival se celebra alli! thumb|left|Gran festival Brandon: Recuerdo que en el fin de la ruta 1, un poco mas atras, fue dodne conocimos a Squirtle e Ivysaur. Tita: Cuando se los quitamos a unos Rocket. Luis: Si y la enfermera Joy paranoica con su: "Esto no puede estar pasando, no otra vez!". Todos: *rien* Lola: No entendi el chiste. Tita: Fue algo que paso al inicio de nuestra aventura. Ahora, salgan todos! *lanza sus 4 pokebolas* Ninetales: Nine! Squirtle: Squirtle squir! Butterfree: Furi furi! (PD:Asi grita Butterfree, lo vi en la serie) Bulbasaur: Buulbasaur! Tita: Bien, es el momento, el Gran Festival es aqui. Debemos incribirnos y prepararnos para la exhibicion de mañana. (Cumpliré la promesa Jose!) Brandon: Me pregunto si estara alli Jose o incluso Chuqui. (Porfavor que no este, por favor que no este!) Luis: Solo existe una forma de averiguarlo. Brandon: Preguntarlo a Arceus? Luis: *gotita* Togepi: *rie* Brandon: Porlo menos a el si le hizo gracia. -.- Fueron corriendo por la colina hasta llegar a las puertas de ciudad verde. Tita: *corriendo Necesito llegar pronto! *se detiene* Brandon: Que pasa!? Tita: Un puesto de Pizza! Luis: Siii! Tita, Luis, Lola, Larvitar, Cyndaquil y Gible fueron desesperadamente por la pizza Luis: Sabes?. Esta pizza me recuerda cuando te expulsaron de la escuela de entrenadores. Tita: Come y calla! Brandon: No se como les puede gustar esa cosa. *con nauceas* Lola: Acaso no te gusta? Brandon: Nooooo!. Odio el queso casi tanto como a Michael!. Bueno en realidad no, nada puede compararse con mi odio hacia ese mostro asqueroso con cara de vomito. Lola: Bueno, pues creo que estas a punto de botar un Michael por tu boca. Todos: *rien* Caminaron hasta el estadio en doned se celebraba el gran festival y vieron a millones y millones de coordinadores en la puerta de entrada esperando a que habran. Fue cuando puedieron divisar a Jose al final de la fila. Tita: Ah no!. Me dejaran ultima sobre mi cadaver!. Jeronimoooooooooo!!!! Tita junto a Larvitar y Cyndaquil empezó a empujar a todos los coordinadores por los codos pero no se dio cuenta que una chica a 1 metro de distancia junto a un Bayleef estaba haciendo lo mismo. Las 2 chicas llegaron a la entrada y aun sin mirarse empezaron a empujarse la una contra la otra. Cuando la puerta alfin se abrio, Tita y la otra chica salieron disparadas hacia la mesa de inscripcion. Tita y chica: Quiero inscribirme! Entonces las chicas se miran porfin a la cara y Tita saltó de emocion: era Jose Alvar. Jose: Tita! Tita: Jose! Las 2: Siiiiiiii! *se abrazan y saltan de emocion* Recepcionista: Eeeeeh....perdon por interrumpir este emotivo momento pero hay personas que quieren inscribirse... Las 2: Que?.....oh si. *sacan sus listones y sus pases de coordinadoras* thumb|frame|Pase de Tita Cuando las 2 chicas se inscribieron salieron hacia el patio del festival. Jose: No puedo creerlo. A pasado tanto. Tita: Es cierto. Te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos. Jose: Como olvidarla! Sal Ninetales! Ninetales de Jose: Nine! Tita: Jeje! Mira esto! Sal tu tambien! Ninetales de Tita: Ninetales! Los 2 Ninetales se olfatean y comienzan a jugar. Las 2: Jajajajaja! ???: Jose! Hola Jose! Jose: Eh? Jose se da la vuelta y vé que Drake y una chica andaban por el jardin al igual que ellas. Jose: Hola Vicky! Drake: Tita! Cuanto tiempo! Hola Jose. Jose: Hola Drake! Tita: Hola!...donde esta Sally? Drake: Puueeeees... Te diré luego. Te presento a mi amiga Vicky, ella participará tambien en el gran festival. Tita: Mucho gusto. Vicky: Igualmente Tita: Que extraño, los chicos ya deberian haber llegado. Jose: Te refieres a Brandon y Luis? Tita: Si, y Lola, nuestra nueva acompañante lider de gimnacio. Jose: Genial!. En todo caso, Vicho y Nacho tambien deberian haber llegado. Entonces llegan Brandon, Vicho, Nacho, Luis y Lola todos juntos Tita: Hm!. Hablando del rey de Roma. *apunta a Brandon* Brandon: Soy el rey de Roma!?. En serio!?. Un segundo, Italia no tiene rey! Tita: Vaya, me sorprende que hayas aprendido algo en la escuela de entrenadores antes de que te expulsaran. Brandon: Por lo menos a mi no me expulsaron por golpear a la maestra con un trozo de Pizza!. Jose: Porque golpeaste a la maestra con un trozo de Pizza? Tita: La encontre en el suelo, no me la iba a comer! Vicho, Jose, Nacho, Drake y Vicky: *gotita* Drake: Acabo de notarlo, tienes un Togepi! Brandon: Ah, si, es muy reboltoso, siempre se esta perdiendo y haciendo travesuras. Togepi: Chuqetrrri! Brandon: Y hablando de eso, donde esta Charmander?. Y de donde salio ese Sneasel? Drake: Bueno, resulta que Charmander evoluciono y ahora mismo esta descansando en su pokebola. Sneasel es mi verdadero pokemon inicial, nos reencontramos hace poco cuando derrotamos al equipo rocket. No vicho? Vicho: Asi es. Brandon: Vaya, uno va a Krad y se pierde de todo!. Asesinare a Tiffanny cuando la vea. Lola: *enojada* Estas diciendo que te arrepientes de haberme conocido* Brandon: Yo noo dije esoo. *lentamente lo dice* Lola: Mas te vale. (Aun te amo *sonrie en su imaginacion*) Nacho: Oigan, que tal si hacemos algo divertido por el resto del dia eh? Luis: Me parece bien, el concurso no empezara sino hasta mañana. Vicky: Y que se te ocurre eh? Nacho: Pues...o una pequeña batalla de entrenamiento o ir a la fiesta que organisan para la inauguracion del festival. Vicho y Brandon: Fiesta! La cucaracha! La cucaracha! Ya no puede caminar! La cucaracha! Todos: *gotita* Entraron al restaurant en donde se organisaba la fiesta y pudieron ver millones y millones de coordinadores bailando, comiendo, jugando, hablando... Vicho y Tita: COMIDAAAA! Tita y Vicho se meclaron entre la multitud emujandola para comerse todo lo que podían en la mesa bufé. Jose: Oh oh, será mejor atraparlos antes de que se coman toda la comida! Los 6 entraron a buscar a sus 3 amigos y los encontraron devorando toda la comida de la mesa. Vicho: PASTEL! Jose: No Vichi! No comas azucaaaaaaar! Vicho masca un pedaso de pastel y de la nada se vuelve loco, se saca la ropa (menos los boxer ¬¬) y se pone a correr por todos lados como pobre lesito mental. Todos: EEEEEEEH?????? Vicho: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAA!!! AZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUCARRRRRR!!! *rie maquiavelicamente y corre por todos lados* Nacho: Vicho vuelve aqui! Demonios este chico es desesperante! Luis: Querras decir extravagante......ey! Dame ese pedaso de pizza niña *le quita una pizza entera a una niñita* Niñita: *se le ponen los ojos llorosos* *luego se le ponen rojos y muestra unos colmillos sangrientos* Luis: No me diras que ahora las niñitas son carnivoras? Pero que les enseñan hoy en día! Ayudame Gible! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *grita como niña* Gible: GIIIIIIIB! *lo imita* Brandon, Lola, Drake y Vicky: *gotita* Brandon: Oigam...y Tita? Se dan la vuelta y la ven junto con Larvitar y Cyndaquil comiendo pollo frito. Tita:.......que? Esperaban algo mas de mi!?! Todos: *gotita* Drake: Vamos a buscar a Vicho antes de que.... thumb|left|Cartel del Gran Festival Pero fue interrumpido porque en la entrada pudieron ver a Vicho colgando de un letrero que decía "Gran festival". Vicky: Muy tarde Brandon: Genial! Es mi turno! *corre hacia alla* Elekid: *hace lo mismo* Todos: *gotita* Vicho: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ambipom: *llega y le da un doble golpe en el estomago* Vicho: JAJAJAJJAA! ESO DOLIO! JJAJAJAJAJA! Abipom: *lo hace otra vez pero en la cara* Vicho: !!!!!!!!!!!! *reacciona* MI CARA! Mi belleza se derrrrrrrriteeeeeeeeeeeee.............EH?!!!!! Porque cuelgo de un cartel en ropa interior?!? Brandon: Ey! Vicho! Como llegaste alla arriba?! Yo tambien quiero subir! Vicho: Pues yo quiero bajar! Todos me miran como excibisionista! Brandon: Yo soy la estrella! Es a mi al que tienen que mirar! Vicho: Estreeeeeeeellaaaaaaaaaaa....*le brillas los ojos* Brandon: Baja aqui porque es mi momento de gloria! Vicho: No! Es el mio! Me quedo arriba! Brandon: Abajo! Vicho: Arriba! Brandon: Abajo! Vicho: Arriba! Brandon: Abajo! Drake: Chicos. Vicho y Brandon: No te metas! Drake: ¬¬ Sneasel usa tu viento helado. Sneasel usa viento helado que congela a Brandon con Elekid y a Vicho con Ambipom. Drake: Nacho nos das el honor? Nacho: Con gusto. Charmeleon usa lanzallamas! Charmeleon usa un lanzallamas tan poderoso que derrite el hielo, luego los quema a todos junto al cartel el cual se hace cenisas y detras de el se pudo ver un enorme maquina del equipo rocket. Todos los coordinadores estaban afuera viendo el espectaculo hasta que todos se asustaron al ver la enorme maquina. Brandon, Drake, Vicho y Nacho: USTEDES?!? Equipo rocket: L: Veo un bobo por ahí? M: ¡Puedo verlo claro desde aquí! L: ¡La maldad nos hace distintos y especiales! M: ¡Si todo es un caos al jefe habremos sido leales! L: Arrasaremos con todo a nuestro paso M: Los amordazare hasta con un mazo L: ¡LIRIAN! M: ¡MICHAEL! L: Donde haya algo bueno en el universo, el equipo roket llegará M: Y esa paz estropeará S: ¡Skity! ¡Así es! Fue entonces que aparecieron Luis y Gible (con la cara llena de rasguños), y las chicas con sus pokemon. Lola: Nos perdimos de algo? Brandon: Si con algo te refieres al momento de mi "NO" gloria, si se lo perdieron. Vicho: Soy una estrella! Ambipom: Ambiii! Brandon: Excibisionista! Elekid: Bibi! Los 4: *pelean como niñas* Tita y Jose: Basta ya! *los tiran por las orejas* Larvitar y Bayleef: Lalar! Bayyy! *los tiran por las orejas igual (o en el caso de Elekid de sus antenas)* Skitty: Que tiernos! Sigan asi mientras que nosotros vamos a robarles unos cuantos pokemon. Entonces la maquina aspira al Elekid de Brandon, al Ambipom de Vicho, al Gible de Luis, al Charmeleon de Nacho y al Sneasel de Drake. Todos: NO! MI POKEMON! Drake: Sneasel! No! Vicho: Abipom iré por ti! Brandon: Alla voy Elekid! Pero entonces la maquina absorve todas las pokebolas de los chicos. Lola: No se preocupen! Nosotras nos encargamos de todo! Sal Liepard! Usa colmillo igneo! Vicky: Pistola de agua Vaporeon! Lirian: No se lo dejaremos tan facil! Sal Mareep! Michael: Jajaajaja! No pueden contra nosotros! Adelante Grimer! Pinsir! Tita: Cyndaquil usa lanzallamas en Pinsir! Cyndaquil: Cynda....QUUUIIIIIIIIL! *tira un enorme lanzallamas que debilita a Pinsir* Jose: Hoja afilada en Grimer! Grimer: *se debilita igualente* Lirian: Eres un pobre debilucho Michael! Michael: Yo no soy debilucho! Son ellas las fuertes! Brandon: ¬¬ No puedo decir contando todas las veces que los hemos derrotado. Vicho y Drake: Jajajaja! Lola: Ahora todas! Liepard usa hiperrayo! Tita: Poder oculto Larvitar! Vicky: Vaporeon Hidrobomba! Jose: Rayo solar Bayleef! Todos lanzan sus poderosos ataques que destrullen la maquina del equipo rocket mandandolos a volar y todos recuperando sus pokemon. Todos: SI! Equipo rocket: EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ! Los chicos fueron al hotel que ofrecian a los coordinadores y sus acompañantes para poder descansar ya que al día siguiente sus sueños estaran haciendose realidad. ''EP068: Bellezas en la exibicion'' Hoy, las chicas despiertan muy temprano para salir a preparar a sus pokemon. Jose: Muy bien chicos en 1 hora la exibicion del gran festival comenzará asi que tenemos que practicar nuestra exibicion! Tita: Porque no vamos adentro para hacerles unos pokecubos? Asi estaran en mejor forma que nunca! Vicky: Oh si! Ricos pokecubos! Mi receta secreta es la mejor del mundo! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquiiiil! Tita: Porque te emocionas si nunca los haz probado Cyndaquil? Jose: Tal vez se haga el interesante! Jajaja Larvitar: *gotita* Las chicas entran en el centro pokemon del gran festival y se instalan en unas licuadoras de bayas. Cuando les dan a sus pokemon todos los pokecubos que pudieron comer sonó en el megafono que llamaban a todos los coordinadores a los vestuarios para comenzar la excibicion. Y adentro... Jose: Ayayayayayay....estoy muy nerviosa....ya llegué aqui, no puedo echarme para atras pero.....ayayayayayay. Tita: Vamos Jose, todo irá bien! Vicky: Si! Les apuesto que llegaremos lejos! Estoy segura. Lilian: Hola a todos! Es un honor para mi darles la bienvenida al Gran festival de la region Kanto! Aqui y ahora comenzará la exibicion en donde solo 32 coordinadores de 270 pasaran a las eliminatorias. Los que lo logren, pasaran a una exhibicion especial donde deberan vestir a todo su equipo pokemon con el mismo atuendo escogido por ustedes, haciendo que sus pokemon puedan efectuar sus mejores ataque sin que la ropa les estorbe. El ganador de esta exhibicion especial, ganara unos puntos extra, canjeable no por lugares, sino por hermosos premios a la salida del recinto. Y al final el campeon del gran festival ganará la copa liston y el titulo de maestro de concursos! thumb|frame|Copa listón Jose: 32 DE 270!.....Estoy perdidaaa.... Tita y Vicky: Auch. *gotita* Lilian: La ronda de exhibiciones y las rondas de batallas se realizan en el mismo estadio pero en distintos escenarios, especiales para las respectivas actividades de éstas etapas. Cabe destacar que para la ronda de exhibiciones el auditorio cuenta con 3 paneles: 1 verde, 1 rojo y 1 azul. Cada panel cuenta con 2 jueces: El señor Sukizo y una enfermera Joy en el verde, Erika la lider de gimnacio y una enfermera Joy en el rosa y El señor Contesta y una enfermera Joy en el azul. Cada panel posee una piscina en donde, si el coordinador lo desea, puede realizar su exhibición. Tanto las exhibiciones como las batallas son dobles. Tita: Esto será grande grande grande. Lilian: Pues que esperamos? Ay que empezar con estas exibiciones! Estoy segura de que veremos mcuhas cosas hermosas! Pasen los siguientes coordinadores que nombre: Katalina Garses! Carolina Narma! Nicole Newton! Tita, Vicky y Jose: ELLA!?! Lilian: Katalina haras tu exibicion en el panel azul, Carolina en el verde y Nicole en el rosa! Desde las gradas, Brandon, Vicho, Drake y los demas observaban Luis: De pronto siento la necesidad de ir al panel rosa :$ Brandon: *suspira* Solo lo dices porque alli esta Erika no? Luis: Es mi razon de ser! Brandon: *gotita* Lilian: Aqui ya tenemos los resultados de las 3 coordinadoras! Katalina pasa con un 28.0! Carolina pasa con un 27.5! Y Nicole pasa con un 29.0! Tita: Tuvieron unas buenas puntuaciones. Jose: Ruego para que no pase Carolina, es una tonta. La detesto. Rato despues... Lilian: Ahora llamamos a Josefina Alvar! a Cristian Flannery y a Angelo Arcón! Jose: No no...nononononononononoonoooooooooooooo! Ocupa mi lugar! Vicky: Y porque yo!?! Te llaman a ti! Jose: No puedo! Tita: Reacciona Jose *le da unas bofetadas* Jose: .........voy a ganar esa copa. Tita y Vicky: Asi se habla! Jose salio de los vestuarios y entró en la cancha. Lilian: Angelo se instalará en el panel rojo, Cristian en el verde y Jose en el azul. Jose: (azul, con Contesta y Joy....) Contesta: Quieres usar una pisina? Jose: No gracias...alla vamos....Sal Prinplup! Adelante Ninetales! Prinplup: Prin! Ninetales: Nine... Jose: Ninetales usa fuego fatuo! Luego usa psíquico! Vicho(desde las gradas): Psíquico?! No sabía que Ninetales podía aprender ese ataque! Ninetales lanza unas bolas de fuego moradas y luego usa psiquico controlando las bolas de fuego y haciendo que estas se pongan a bailar alrededor de Prinplup y Ninetales. Jose: Rayo burbujas Prinplup! Luego usa picotazo! thumb|left|Prinplup usando rayo burbujas Prinplup lanza muchas burbujas al aire y luego usa picotazo para reventarlas y formar muchos brillitos que caen encima de ellos mientras que las bolas de fuego aun siguen bailando. Jose: Usa giro de fuego y psiquico Ninetales! Pistola de agua Prinplup! thumb|frame|Ninetales usando giro de fuego Ninetales lanza un giro de fuego que empieza a girar alrededor suyo gracias a su psiquico y Prinplup hace lo mismo pero con pistola de agua. Jose: Adelante combinenlos! thumb|left|Combinacion de giro fuego y pistola de agua Los 2 pokemon se juntaron y pusieron mas empeño en sus ataques formando una bella torre de agua y fuego. Jose: Acaben con garra metal y ataques rapido. Ninetales comenzó a correr en circulos usando ataque rapido y Prinplup giro sobre si mismo usando garra metal. El fuego y el agua se esparcieron causando una explocion de brillos que calleron sobre el publico y sobre Prinplup y Ninetales que terminaron en pose. Contesta: Nunca vi algo igual. Una combinacion de agua y fuego logrando hacer bellas improvisaciones. Muy bien. Joy: Es obio que Ninetales y Prinplup estan en perfecta salud y armonía para crear algo tan bello. Felicitaciones. Lilian: Y los resultados de estos coordinadores son: Angelo 29.0! Cristian 19.5! Y Josefina un 28.0! Jose: Genial!....eh? Entonces vé que Cristian se acercaba a Jose. Cristian: Con esa puntuacion no pasaré...mi Beddrill descontroló su viento plateado y dañó a mi Wartortle, no pasaré. Asi que perdoname Jose y en caso de.....ganale a mi hermana por mi. Jose: Cristian... Lo hare! Entonces sumamente nerviosas, las chicas esperaban su pelea y jose ansiosa por seguir avanzando, hasta que luego... Lilian: Ahora vienen Bernardita Alcaide, Ruth Mattew, y Nikolle Prado! Tita: Bien, solo lo voy a tolerar porque este es el Gran Festival. ¬¬. (Ahora que lo pienso, Chuqui esta alli, estoy tan emocionada de ganarle!) Tita salio a la cancha Lilian: Bernardita ira al panel rosa, Ruth al verde, y Nikolle al azul Tita: (Erika y Joy. Espero que Erika no me quite puntos por lo de su pizza) Joy: Bienvenida, usaras la picina en tu exhibicion? Tita: No, tengo algo fuera de eso que hacer. *suspira* Ahora si. Salgan Squirtle y Slowpoke! Squirtle: Squirlsquirl! Slowpoke: Eeehw! Tita: Presentense! Squirtle salta sobre Slowpoke y este la golpea hacia arriba con su cola Slowpoke: Oh! Squirtle poso al instante luego de estar flotando en el aire thumb|left|Squirtle posando Slowpoke, entonces se puso unas gafas de sol y enseño su blanca dentadura. El publico rie como de costumbre Tita: Ahora, Squirtle Hidro bomba, giro rapido y burbujas! Squirtle uso la hidro bomba, giro rapido y saco grandes burbujas mientras estaba en el centro de la cancha thumb|La combinacion de Squirtle Tita: Bien hecho, ahora Slowpoke usa tri-ataque! Slowpoke obedece y lanza el ataque, luego la hidrobomba de Squirtle estaba rodeada de rayos, llamas y rayos helados Tita: Perfecto, ahora Cabesazo y Golpe cabeza! Ambos pokemon se embisten con sus duros craneos, y como resultado, el agua con rayos, llamas y rayos helados forma una gran ola en el campo Tita: Y acaben con su rayo de hielo! Ambos pokemon centran su rayo de hielo en el agua y la congelan, al instante Squirtle se sube a la punta, y para destacar tambien, Slowpoke se puso una peluca, un chaleco con brillitos rojos y levanto un cartel que decia '"Soy Hannah Montana". Todos rieron y aplaudieron, y los jueces dieron su veredicto'' thumb|left|Squirtle sobre el hielo Erika: Debo admitir que la combinacion fue muy buena, pero no me gusto que en un lugar tan serio se diera lugar a la comedia. (Creiste que no me vengaria por lo de la pizza eh!?) Joy: Pues yo pienso que el humor es signo de vitalidad, y no eh visto pokemon mas sano que ese Slowpoke. Fue un gran espectaculo, hermoso y con humor a la vez. Lilian: '''Y los resultados de estos coordinadores son: Nikolle 29.2! Ruth 28.0! Y Bernardita un 27.4! Tita: Claro, la noche mas importante de mi vida y no consigo el 30.0 que tube en varios concursos. No es justo! -.- Publico: *rie* Tita se devuelve a los camarines, donde Jose y Vicky la esperaban Tita: Estoy tan molesta con Erika!. No puedo creer que haya bajado mi puntuacion porque me comi su Pizza! Jose: No, fue porque no le gusto el humor. Tita: Eso es solo lo que dice ella. Jose: Y la golpeaste con un trozo de su Pizza? Jose y Vicky: *rien* Tita: Claro que no! Esa es otra historia totalmente diferente. Cuando estabamos en azulona, Brandon estaba por ganar su quinta medalla y cuando llegamos ella ordeno una pizza y bueno, para pelear me pidio que la cuidara y como no tenia nada que hacer mientras, me la comi. Jose: Solo era un chiste. Jajaja Las chicas estaban super emocionadas comiendose un pizza que ordeno Tita para sus nervios, hasta que de pronto llamaron a Vicky a hacer su exhibicion, la cual se fue rapidamente a la cancha y le toco el panel verde Vicky: Es el momento Lilian: Listos? Empiezen! Vicky: Vaporeon, Flareon salgan! Los dos salieron de sus pokebolas con capsulas de Fuego y Agua respectivamente Drake: Con que para esto quería tanto un Flareon Vicky: Usen Cola de Hierro! thumb|left|233px|Vaporeon y Flareon usando Poder Oculto Ambos comenzaron a saltar en los aires mientras chocaban sus ataques y generaban un hermoso brillo. Vicky: Poder Oculto! Los dos comenzaron a lanzar unos hermosos brillos de agua y fuego respectivamente que caían en el público que estaba entusiasmado Lilian: Esto si que les gusta a los aficionados! Vicky: Ataque combinado! Vaporeon lanzó un potente Chorro de Agua mientras que Flareon hizo un increible Lanzallamas. Con esto hicieron un Tornado que elevó a ambos por los aires.thumb|Flareon y Vaporeon combinando Poder Oculto Vicky: Poder Oculto una vez más! Los dos usaron Poder Oculto y las burbujas rojas y azules invadieron el estadio una vez más. Los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo e hicieron una reverencia Lilian: Eso fue estupendo! Veamos que opinan los jueces Joy: Realmente fantástico Sr Sukizo: Increible. La coordinación y el tiempo fue algo excepcional. Fue un gran uso de la técnica del espejo entre los pokémon. Pero el tornado que los elevó es algo repetido, que ya hemos visto en varios entrenadores. Tita: Oh, ahi estan! *Ve a Larvitar y Cyndaquil* No los veia desde el inicio del capitulo! Vicky guardó a Vaporeon y Flareon en sus pokebolas y regresó a los camerines donde se reencontró con Tita y Jose. Desde allí pudo ver a Lilian anunciando su puntaje en la pantalla Lilian: Y el resultado de Vicky es de un 28.1! Asi terminan las excibiciones de hoy pero ay mas querido publico! Vicky, Tita y Jose: Mas?! EP069: Un Gran desfile Lilian: Ahora habrá un desfile en donde cada coordinador deberá disfrazar a sus pokemon para obtener puntos extra. Tita, Vicky y Jose: Disfrazar? Genial! Tita: Oh que lindo! Los disfrazaré a todos con un tutu. Jose: Jeje, yo disfrazaré a mis pokemon hombres de los Jonas brother y a las mujeres de Hannah Montana! Veamos, Pachirisu será Nick, Swellow será Joe y Ninetales será Kevin en cuanto a las mujeres todas serán Hannah Montana y me podré a cantar! Tita y Vicky: ¬¬ Eso es raro. Lilian: Usaran parte de los miles de atuendos de utileria, y luego de esta parte, vendran los resultados de quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda! Tita, Jose y Vicky corren rapidamente para conseguir ropa para sus pokemon. Tita se apodero de 6 tutu y varias flores y Chapes varios. Jose, en cambio, iba tal y como dijo, llena de ropa con brillos y 3 pelucas rubias, ademas de pelucas tipo jonas brothers, con la ropa adecuada a cada uno. Vicky, no tenia un estilo ridiculo o imitado de algun famoso especifico, en cambio venia con... esmoquin's?! Tita y Jose: *gotita* Vicky: Que!?. Probablemente nadie imite esto, y me darias mas puntos por ser innovadora. Tita y Jose: Seeee...... (Susurrando entre ellas) T:No creo que lo haga por los puntos. J: Si, creo que mas bien no empujo gente y fue lo unico que quedaba. T y J: *rien* Vicky: *voltea* A veces me pregunto porque me junto con ellas dos. *gotita* Tita: Un moño mas y... Listos! Jose: Y con este ultimo toque... Perfectos! Vicky vuelve a dar la vuelta y ve que ya estaban listas ambas, con sus 6 pokemon listos cada una Jose: Necesitaran un espejo para que vean lo lindos que quedaron. Tita: Por suerte, antes de entrar robe el espejo de bolsillo de Brandon y... *con esfuerzo lo trae* Aqui esta! Vicky: Y ese es el de bolsillo?!. Ya me imagino el normal! Las 3: *rien* Los pokemon se miran en el espejo, primero los de tita Larvitar: ¿Larlarlar? (Idioma pokemon: ¿Este tutu me hace ver obesa?) Cyndaquil: ¡Cyndaquuuuiiiil!... (Idioma pokemon: ¡Yo me veo ridiculo!) Slowpoke: Eeehw! (Idioma pokemon: *truena los dedos y los deja como cuando se termina de tronar (*con el indice apuntando y el pulgar arriba*)* Yo creo que nos vemos bieeeeeeen! (*Prolonga arto el bien*) Todos los pokemon menos Squirtle: *gotita* Squirtle: Squirlsquirl! (Idioma pokemon: Concuerdo con el!) thumb|left|Squirtle vestida con flores Narrador: Por cierto, Slowpoke reemplazo a Bulbasaur solo por la exhibicion. Tita: Oh, ves que siempre me arruinas las sorpresas?!. Donde quedara la incognita si tu lo arruinas eh narrador?. Tal vez contrate al narrador de Digimon!. ¬¬ Narrador: Nonono!. Me porto bien! Tita: Asi me gusta! Swellow: Swellow! (Idioma pokemon: Necesito mirarme!) Butterfree: Furifuri! (Idioma pokemon: Calma que ya te pareces al hermano de mi entrenadora) Swellow: Swee! (Idioma pokemon: Si voy a ser Joe quiero interpretar bien el papel!) Todos los pokemon rien, mientras Vicky habia terminado de vestir a sus 5 pokemon, no tenian el esmoquin, sino que un atuendo totalmente diferente que combinaba y relucia con cada uno de los 5 pokemon de su equipo Vicky: Y que, no les gusta? Pero Tita y Jose habian quedado boca abierta al ver esto. Mientra tanto, los pokemon de Jose se debatian el cual era mejor, los Jonas Brothers o las multiples Hannah Montana's Tita: Entonces estamos listos, debemos practicar sus ataque, despues de todo si no los pueden efectuar aunque esten adorables con un gran tutu no lograremos nada. Jose: Si, espero que no les moleste la peluca. Mientras tanto, Vicho, Drake, Brandon, Luis, Nacho y Lola esperaban en las gradas el aparecer en todo el episodio de hoy Brandon: Y que, acaso piensas que el publico esta aqui para ver el Gran Festival?!. Noo!, esta aqui para verme a mi, a nadie mas!. Lola: *mientras suspira con una sonrisa* Ahhh, yo estoy aqui por eso. A todos menos a Brandon les salio una gotita Brandon: (Mmm, asique viene a ver el gran festival y no a mi eh?. Hm, ella se lo pierde) Elekid: bibibi! (Idioma pokemon: Espero encontrar a una linda Shinks por aqui) Vicho: Uh, creo que esta por comenzar el desfile! Drake: Es cierto, alli puedo ver a Vicky! Entonces aparece Vicky abriendo la exhibicion de disfrazes con un desfile, ella estaba con un palito dirijiendo a todos sus pokemon, todos traían smokins y llebavan trompetas, tambores y flautas formando un desfile. Pasan por toda la pasarela haciendo una bonita musica. Vicky: Genial! Bien ahora Butterfree usa viento plateado! Vaporeon usa burbuja! Vaporeon lanza burbujitasa al aire y Butterfree usa viento plateado lanzando las burbujas al publico y formando muchos brillitos. Vicky: Genial! Jigglypuff usa tu canto. Jigglypuff comenzó a cantar de forma muy dulce pero hizo que todo el publico se durmiera. Cuando todos se despertaron vieron que todos los pokemonde Vicky formaron una piramide terminando su desfile. El jurado le dio un 5 sobre 5. Vicky: Muy bien! Pasaron varios entrenadores cuando le tocó a Jose pasar. Jose: Bien chicas! Primero Hannah Montana! *comienza a cantar "Supergirl"* Bayleef, Buneary y Prinplup: *bailan y giran* Jose: Hora del rock! *canta We rock* Pachirisu: *toca la batería* Swellow: *toca guitarra* Ninetales: *toca el bajo* Tocaron toda la cancion y luego terminaron con un baile de Hannah Montanas y Jonas Brothers. Finalmente el jurado le dio un 3. Jose: Bueno, si eso se suma a mi puntuacion tengo una puntuacion perfecta! Otros coordinadores pasaron y le tocó finalmente a Tita. Tita: Y... Ahora! Tita organizo a sus pokemon, Larvitar y Squirtle (las ♀) y Ninetales, Butterfree, Cyndaquil y Slowpoke (los ♂). Los cuales se pusieron a bailar balet Tita: Cambio! Los pokemon rompen traje de balet y abajo tenian puesto un traje de tango. Entonces Slowpoke con una peluca de tango (un peinado a lo elvis y con mucho gel para el cabello) y se pone a hacer la danza lluvia con su escoba Tita: Cyndaquil pantalla de humo! Cyndaquil uso la pantalla de humjo y lleno todo el ecenario, pero a medida que la lluvia del baile de Slowpoke caia se iba despejando Tita: Y el gran finale! Larvitar uso energia oscura (pulso umbrio) y ninetales ejecuto una tacleada ignea hacia esta, la cual lo rodeo quedando con los anillos oscuros en su estomago. Luego Squirtle uso burbujas, los anillos se rebentaron y las burbujas con la lluvia los mojo a todos (curiosamente no le paso nada a ninetales con el agua), y despues todos quedaron en pose con su traje de tango y al final de la precentacion, cuando estaban en pose, slowpoke se puso una rosa en la boca mientras squirtle lo sujetaba hacia atras con una gotita. Los jueces por suerte le dieron un 4. Tita: Si! *da un salto de felicidad* Cyndaquil: *la imita* Beautifly! Tita: *gotita* ¬¬ Tu no eres un beautifly! Cyndaquil: *mira hacia todos lado desesperado* Eeehw! Slowpoke: Oh! (Idioma pokemon: Hey consigue tu propia frase!. Esos pokemon poco originales) *se da media vuelta* Tita: Tampoco le robes la expresion a Slowpoke! Cyndaquil: Magnemite! Tita: Ni siquieras eres similar! *suspira* Al publico parecia hacerle gracia el acto de cyndaquil Cyndaquil: Jigglypuff! Tita: Ahora engañame y ponte a cantar! *sarcasticamente* Cyndaquil: *se le enciende una bombilla arriba de la cabeza* Cynda cynda cynda cyyynda (*lo hace al ritmo de la cancion de Jigglypuff*) Tita: Porque me ezfuerzo con ustedes dos!. Slowpoke y Cyndaquil son unos payasos! Lilian: Como premio por la actuacion mas graciosa, se te otorga el peluche Skitty! Tita: Bieeen! Tita y sus pokemon se van a los vestuarios acompañados de la risa del publico Jose: Eso si estubo buenisimo. Justo como te lo dije, bien hecho Cyndaquil! *choca 5 con cyndaquil* Tita: -.- Entonces tu le dijiste!? Jose: Que, tu creias que yo me iba a poner en verguenza haciendo que Prinplup lo dijera? Tita y Vicky: *gotita* Tita: Porlo menos gane un peluche! *lo muestra* Jose y Vicky: *Se les ponen los ojos de brillitos* Jose: Damelo!. La idea fue mia! Tita: De que hablas, yo hize el ridiculo! Jose: Yo lo quiero! Tita: Y es mio! Vicky: Ya calmense! Jose: Si, es solo un peluche... Que yo quiero! *se lanza encima de tita y la derriba* Entonces a la Skitty de una competidora se le ponen los ojos de corazon y va por el peluche y lo abraza, Tita y Jose intentan rapidamente quitarselo, pero esta usa sus garras furiosas y les deja toda la cara arañada Tita y Jose: *grito de niña* Por fuera del gran festival se oye el grito y los pidgey se van volando Adentro en las gradas... Vicho: Guau, suena como si a Jose le hubiera arañado la cara un Skitty. Brandon: Si, eso me recuerda cuando a Luis el doduo...! Luis: No quiero oir nada sobre el!. Lalalala. *se tapa los oidos y comienza a cantar pecezuelos* Drake: *susurrando* Que le hizo el doduo? Luis: Ahhhh! *grito de niña* Nacho: Eso te pasa por preguntar. *con una gotita y sonriendo* En los vestuarios nuevamente... Lilian: Listo! Estamos apunto de mostrar a los 32 coordinadores que pasaron a la eliminatoria! thumb|frame|Lilian y el tablero de finalistas En la pantalla empezaron a mostrar las fotos de los coordinadores que pasaron. Vicky: Miren! Allí estoy! En el numero 11! Tita: Bien hecho! (porfavor) Jose: (AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! mamiiiii, ayayayayayayayay) Tita: Jose! Pasaste! Estas en el numero 16! Jose: SIIIIII! (ahora mas te vale que pases Tita) Tita:........Lo logré! Alli estoy! En el numero 17! Las 3: Genial! Las 3 pasamos! Siiiiiiii! Lilian: Ahora los juezes decidiran quien peleará contra quien! El tablero se mescló y salieron todos los combates: Josefina Alvar vs. Carolina Narma, Bernardita Alcaide vs. Tiffanny Willson y Vicky Smith vs. Emilia Guzmán. Jose: Contra ella!? Tita: Y ella llegó hasta aqui?! Vicky: Quien es ella?! Las 3: Jajajajaja! Las 3 chicas salen de la cancha para descansar un poco en el jardín. El resto del día se la pasaron entrenando para el día siguiente en donde pelearían en las eliminatorias. ''EP070: Evolucionando y batallando'' Lilian: Hola todos y bienvenidos nuevamente al gran festival! Hoy se efectuaran 2 rondas de las eliminatorias! Jose: No saben cuantas ganas tengo de vencer a Carolina! Tita: Pues yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar a que Tiffany me gane! Vicky: Lo siento si tengo que descalificar a tu amiga Jose. Estoy dispuesta a vencerla! Lilian: Empezemos los combates! Muchos combates pasaron, las chicas esperaron impcacientes sus turnos hasta que Lilian llamó: Lilian: Ahora denle la bienvenida a Josefina Alvar y a Carolina Narma para la siguiente batalla! Jose:.........alla voy.... Tita y Vicky: Buena suerte. Jose se instaló en un lado de la cancha y Carolina aparecio por el otro. Tita y Vicky vieron la batalla desde los vestuarios y pudieron apreciar que finalmente Jose ganó la batalla y evolucionó su Buneary a Lopunny. Lilian: La ganadora es Josefina Alvar! Ahora pasará a los octavos de final! Jose entró en los vestuarios en donde se encontró con Tita y Vicky. Tita: Lo hiciste muy bien Jose! Vicky: Estuviste genial! Y tu Buneary evolucionó! Jose: Si! Esto es genial! Ya estoy entre los 16 mejores! Esperaron un poco hasta que llamaron a Vicky. Vicky: (nerviosa) Es mi turno Tita y Jose: Buena suerte Vicky salió y se instaló a un lado de la cancha. Del otro lado se podía ver a su contricante, Emilia Guzmán. Al rato volvio Vicky con una sonrisa en el rostro luego de haber ganado. Al cabo de unos segundos... Lilian: ¡En la siguiente batalla se enfrentaran Bernardita Alcaide y Tiffanny Willson!. ¡Denles un caluroso aplauso! Tita: (Bien, le ganare igual que todas las veces que hemos peleado, no sera nada diferente) Ok, ¡aya voyyy!. Tita corre hacia el escenario muy entusiasmada, pero cuando iba saliendo, en eso el pie de alguien la hizo tropezarse y dos pokebolas se le cayeron. Estas se abrieron y salieron Squirtle y Bulbasaur con unas capsulas de corazones. Tita: (No tenia planeado eso, pero no me puedo retractar y regresarlos. ¡Me quitarian muchisimos puntos!) Damas y Caballeros!. Eso que acaban de ver fue totalmente intencional, probando una nueva forma de lanzar a los pokemon a escena. Señora obesa del publico: Uh, que ingeniosa es esa chica no Artur?. Artur!? Señor a lo lejos: Estoy en el baño! Señora: Enciende la calefaccion que esta en el baño! Señor: Noo! Publico de alrededor de ella: *gotita y caen* ''Tiffany aparecio adelante y saco un Ditto y un Raticate que jamas habia mostrado antes Tita: Nuevos trucos eh? Tif: Te diste cuenta. Preparate, porque debes saber que jamas han derrotado a Ditto antes. Tita: Pues sera la primera vez! Lilian: Comienzen! Tita: Bulbasaur hojas navajas en Ditto!. Squirtle chorro de agua en Raticate!. Tif: Ditto, evitalo. Raticate, excarva! Tita: Hidrobomba al agujero y latigo cepa a Ditto! La hidrobomba saco a Raticate del hoyo en un santiamen, y el latigo cepa impacto en Ditto directamente, pero este se preparo para luchar luego del golpe Tif: Transformacion! Ditto se paro a un lado de la cancha y se transformo en Squirtle Tif: (Yo estaba pensando en Bulbasaur. Debi haberle especificado mejor) Tita: Que!? Desde las gradas... Lola: Si no me equivoco transformacion es el unico ataque de Ditto no?. Luis y Nacho: Si, aunque aun asi puede esquivar y golpear normalmente. Una vez transformado obtiene la capacidad de utilizar todos los ataque del pokemon en cuestion. Drake: Eso si dio miedo... Luis y Nacho: Eh?. Deja de imitarme!. No, tu deja de imitarme!. Yo soy el cerebrito del grupo!. No, yo lo soy!. Vicho y Brandon: *los agarran de la oreja* Brandon: Ay, ya estan listos para ponerle la voz a una pokedex. Vicho: Pensando en que son ellos, quiza harian la pokedex mundial juntos. Vicho, Drake, Brandon y Lola se rien sin parar. En cuanto a Luis y Nacho, empiezan a sentir una nueva rivalidad sabelotodo mutua Nuevamente en la pelea... Tita: Ahora giro rapido en Raticate! Squirtle golpea en un segundo con Raticate y lo manda a volar justo hacia Ditto transformado en Squirtle, aun asi, ninguno se debilita Tita: Rayo de hielo en Ditto Y Hojas navajas en Raticate! Tif: Ditto, evitalo. Raticate, venganza. Ditto esquivo el rayo con una rapidez increible, en cambio Raticate se quedo quieto mientras se enfadaba sin siquiera moverse. Aunque las hojas lo mandaron a volar de todas formas. thumb|left|Raticate Tita: Rayo burbujas y Energibola en Raticate! Los ataque impactaron en Raticate, pero este seguia sin siquiera moverse Tita: No tengo todo el dia. Bomba germen en Raticate! El ataque llego a Raticate cuasandole daño. Pero justo cuando Tita creyo haberlo derrotado, este lanzo un enorme rayo que acabo con Bulbasaur al llegar Tita: Quequeque!? Desde las gradas... Lola: Oigan pokedex ambulantes, ahora expliquen al publico lo que acaba de suceder. Luis y Nacho: *miran hacia adelante* Lo que sucedio, esque todo el rato que Raticate estubo quieto recibiendo los ataques, estubo ejecutando el movimiento venganza, que consiste en absorber todos los ataques recibidos, para al cabo de un rato, devolverselos al rival en un gran rayo. Todos: *gotita* Ehh- Una vez mas en la pelea... Tita: Regresa Bulbasaur, diste una grandiosa pelea. Ahora Squirtle acaba con Raticate usando Cabesazo! La dura cabeza de Squirtle le ayudo a debilitar a Raticate, que aunque no hubiera recibido el golpe, habria caido solo del cansancio Tif: Bien. Squirtle contra ditto transformado en Squirtle. Veamos que logras hacer contra esta rara adquisicion a mi equipo. Tita: Ahhh!. No soporto que digan palabras que no entiendo!!!!!!!!!!. Rayo burbujas- no, de hielo- no, mejor buebujas- no, de hielo!. Ahhh! Squirtle no sabia que hacer y uso de los dos, pero le causo un gran efecto, ya que las burbujas que se elvavan se congelaron y cayeron en la cabeza de Ditto aturdiendolo por un rato Tita: Emmm... (Vamos Tita reacciona. No puedes perder en el Gran Festival, no delante de Gonzalo que esta en las gradas. Gonzalo esta en las gradas!! Ahhh!. -No debe de haber conseguido los cinco listones. Mi ex es patetico -.- -. Ya se!) Hidrobomba! La hidrobomba mando a volar a Ditto, dandole tiempo a tita de pensar en algo mas para derrotarlo Tif: Cabezitos! Ditto comenzo a golpear a Squirtle con cabezasos multiples haciendole mucho daño Tita: (Si pierdo aqui sera el fin!) Ditto seguia golpeando a Squirtle hasta un punto en el que casi la debilita Tita: Squirtle!! Larvitar y Cyndaquil hacian muchisimas porras a Tita con banderas y ponpones. Entonces Tita encontro lo que le faltaba para ganar y se decidio a atacar Tita: Cabesazo!!! Squirtle puso todo su empeño en su cabeza para lanzar un cabesazo y salvarse; y lo logro. Sin embargo lo que salio no fue un simple cabesazo; sino algo mas grande: ¡Un cabesazo zen! Tita: Eso!. Ahora la victoria es nuestra!. Desde las gradas... Nacho: Ya gano, no hay forma de que Ditto use cabezaso zen ya que... Luis: *le tapa la boca a nacho* ...se transformo antes de que Squirtle lo supiera, de manera que solo puede usar lo que Squirtle conocia hasta ese instante. Nacho: Eres muy fastidioso y... Luis: ...me imitas. Nacho: Es justo lo que iba a decir! Brandon, Drake y Lola: *gotita* Ahora casense pues. ...................... Nacho y Luis: ¬¬ No me hace gracia! Y en la pelea... Tita: Cabesazo zen una vez mas! La cabeza de Squirtle estaba iluminandose como si fuera a realizar un cabezaso zen; pero luego su cuerpo entero empezo a brillar Tita: Bravo, esta evolucionando! En efecto, Squirtle estaba cambiando, ahora era una Wartortle Tita: Genial! El cabezaso zen, no alcanzo a ser realizado. Ditto iba a acercarse para tocarlo, pues al parecer nunca habia visto uno; pero entonces de la emocion contenida, Wartortle uso megapuño hacia el lado sin darse cuenta y debilito a Ditto Tita: Y tenemos la victoria!. Bien hecho Wartortle!. Wartortle: Wartor! (Idioma pokemon: ¿Puedo quedarme con el tutu y las flores no?) Tita: Agradece al publico Wartortle! Tita y Wartortle agradecen al publico como cuando termina una obra de teatro y todos lo hacen (se me olvido como se le decia a aquello xD), mientras bulbasaur tenia una gotita, luego vuelve a los camarines donde Jose y Vicky la esperaban emocionadas porque las tres pasaron a octavos de final thumb|Tita y Wartortle Lilian: Actualmente, 16 coordinadores pasaron a la segunda ronda! Pero despues de esta solo 8 son los que quedarán en el gran festival! Ahora mostraremos las siguientes y ultimas batallas de hoy! En la pantalla aparecieron los 8 combates y la de las chicas eran las siguientes: Tita vs Chuqui, Vicky vs chico y Jose vs chico. Lilian: Demosle paso a Bernardita Alcaide y Nikolle prado! Tita entra a la cancha junto a Larvitar y Cyndaquil caminando y lanzandoles besos al publico, los cuales reian mientras tenian una gotita. Chuqui ya estaba al otro lado, se le notaba muy nerviosa. Tita: Hagamos memorable esta pelea! Chuqui: Lo mismo digo! Larvitar y Cyndaquil avanzaron a la cancha y Chuqui saco de sus pokebolas a Cloyster y Magneton Tita: (No me lo puso muy facil que digamos ¬¬) La pelea comenzo con la orden de Lilian. Tita: Rapidez y pulso Umbrio! Los pokemon de tita atacaron rapido, pero los pokemon de Chuqui ni siquiera intentaron esquivarlos. Tita: Que!? Chuqui: Pequeña niña, este Cloyster no es nada mas ni nada menos que con el que peleaste en ciudad carmin. El primer pokemon que atrape despues de que el profesor Elm me dio a Cubone. Tita: Acaso me llamaste... PEQUEÑA!? Chuqui: Pues si. Tita: Ahhhhh!!!!. Cabeza de hierro y tacleada ignea! Chuqui: Refugio e impactrueno! La cabezahierro de larvitar fue insignificante ante la dura coraza de Cloyster; en cuanto a Cyndaquil, su tacleada aprovecho el impactrueno para hacerse aun mas fuerte e impacto con un gran poder en Magneton Tita: No puede ser!. Larvitar Hiperrayo a Magneton y Cyndaquil Lanzallamas en Magneton!. (Esa dura coraza de seguro sera muy dificil derrotar, puedo centrarme en ella, pero debo deshacerme de Magneton antes). Chuqui: Hm!. Giro bola! Magneton giraba con una confianza increible hacia los ataque dispuesto a impactar en Cyndaquil y Larvitar; pero sus calculos fueron incorrectos. Los ataque fueron mucho mas fuertes de lo estimado y dañaron a Magneton gravemente Tita: Apresurate Cyndaquil y ponte delante de Larvitar! Cyndaquil protegia a la indefensa larvitar luego de usar hiperayo; pero Chuqui queria aprovechar esa oportunidad Chuqui: Ahora clavo cañon y bola voltio! thumb|left|Clavo cañon saliendo de Cloyster Tita: (Olvido el detalle de la velocidad >:D ) Contraescudo!! Cyndaquil aprovecho el contraescudo de manera ingeniosa para proteger a larvitar, y destruir los poderes que se acercaban Tita: Ni modo que tendre que usar la artilleria pesada contigo si quiero seguir en carrera. >:). PODER PASADO E INFIERNO! Chuqui: Que!? Chuqui se sorprendio de una manera inesperada e igualmente sus pokemon. Los mejores ataque de Tita impactaron en los pokemon y parecio hacerles mucho mas que un rasguño Chuqui: No te dejare ganar, y menos en el Gran Festival! Tita: Ya lo haraz. Pues tengo un haz bajo esta manga. *se da cuenta que no tiene* Digo... *se da cuenta que tiene shorts*... -_- Solo digamos que tengo un haz pero no donde. Chuqui: Suficiente. Triataque! Los pokemon de tita esquivaron agilmente el ataque proveniente de su contrincante Tita: Tendras que hacerlo mejor si m e quieres ganar, ese ultimo ataque te dejo plop. xD Chuqui: Grrr!!!. Chuzos! Nuevamente los pokemon de tita alcanzar gloriosas poses en el aire al evitar los ataque de manera que chuqui cada vez tiene menos puntos Chuqui: Surf! Cloyster lanzo una gigantesca ola que fue muy eficaz contra ambos pokemon en el campo Chuqui: Quien desespera ahora?! Tita: Sigues siendo tu! Chuqui: Si claro, estoy desesperada ujujui. *sarcasticamente* Tita: Eso me comprueba que si lo estas. Pues solo eres sarcastica en momento asi antes de que te de la furia post desesperacion total. Tita: Cabeza hierro! Chuqui: Defensa ferrea! Larvitar ataca a la defensa de cloyster y logra avatirla y dañarlo, pero causandose un gran daño a si misma tambien Tita: Larvitar! Chuqui: Debo jugar rapido o perdere. Autodestruccion! Cloyster empezo a brillar y exploto, debilitandose junto a la pobre larvitar que estaba al lado Chuqui: Magneton tu aprovecha el humo y descanso! Magneton se tumbo en el piso mientras cyndaquil no veia nada y los demas ya estaban de regreso en sus pokebolas pues estaban debilitados Tita: No lo dejes dormir o recuperara salud!. Estamos por ganar, lanzallamas en todas direcciones! Chuqui: Ronquido! Magneton empieza a roncar tan fuerte que daña a cyndaquil y no paraba Tita: Aprovecha y escucha de donde viene el sonido! Cyndaquil escucho con mucha atencion independiente del dolor y una vez estubo seguro se avalanzo sobre un lugar de humo y resulto que alli estaba magneton y le lanzo un gran lanzallamas antes de que terminara su siesta Chuqui: Impactrueno final! Tita: Infierno Maximo poder! thumb|left|Infierno Los ataque chocan pero el de Tita es mas fuerte por mucho y acaba con Magneton a pesar de la salud que habia recuperado Lilian: Y la Ganadora es Tita de pueblo Paleta! Tita y Chuqui se van eseguida a los camarines, Chuqui no dijo nada, pero dio una gran sonrisa y un pulgar arriba a tita y se fue. Tita entonces ve a Vicky en la banca Vicky: Al parecer Jose tiene la delantera en su batalla. Tita: Si, vamos a esperarla aqui mismo. Jose llega muy feliz a los vestuarios en donde festeja su victoria con Tita y Vicky. Pasaron unos combates mas hasta que Lilian dio por terminada las batallas de hoy. Lilian: Bien! Ahora solo quedan 8 coordinadores en el Gran festival! Anunciaremos enseguida las proximas batallas para mañana. Tita: Quien quiera que sea el que me toque lo aplastaré. Jose: Yo igual! No estoy dispuesta a perder ahora. Vicky: Perder no es una opción a estas alturas. Los combates fueron presentados en la pantalla y las chicas miraban con horror sus combates: Tita y Jose tendrían que enfrentarse y solo una podía salir victoriosa. Por parte de Vicky vio que se enfrentaba contra una chica (que ni Tita ni Jose conocían) pero que era la mayor rival de Vicky. Tita:......el momento llegó mas rapido de lo esperado no? Jose:....si.......supongo que tendremos que dar lo mejor no amiga? Tita: Claro que si! Jose: Solo una puede ganar. Tita y Jose: Ninetales vs. Ninetales! Yeah! Vicky: Chicas, sinceramente me dan miedo cuando actuan asi. Tita y Jose: Como? Eh? Deja de imitarme! Grrrr! Vicky: ¬¬ Que dije... *gotita* *sonríe* Asi es como el esperado momento llegó, Jose y Tita enfrentandose en el gran festival para cumplir su sueño pero solo una podrá ganar... ''EP071: Llegó la hora Jose! A cumplir la promesa! ''Era de noche, algo como las 3 de la mañana. Todos dormían, todos menos Jose y Tita. Una de las 2 se despertó y salio de la habitación, con el ruido la otra se despertó igualmente y la siguió. Tita: ....... Jose: De paseo? Tita: Ah?! *se asusta* Oh, eres tu. Jose: * sonríe* Tita: Se siente raro, viajé y di mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar mis listones al igual que para entrar al gran festival en donde de pronto te tienes que enfrentar a tu amiga. Jose: Lo sé, también me pasa pero las 2 estábamos consientes que ese momento tenía que llegar un día. Tita: No te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente! Jose: Digo lo mismo! Vicky: De paseo? Jose: Yo dije eso antes ¬¬ Vicky: *gotita* Supongo que deben estar algo nerviosas no? Tita:........no Jose: En realidad.....nunca e estado mejor. Horas despues... Lilian: Ahora denles la bienvenida a Bernardita Alcaide y a Josefina Alvar! Que empieze el combate! Jose: Ninetales! Bayleef! A escena Tita: Sal ya Ninetales! Ve por ellos Larvitar! Al verse, los 2 Ninetales se gruñieron creando una rivalidad entre ambos. Jose: Bayleef agarra a Larvitar con látigo cepa! Ninetales usa cabezazo contra ella! Tita: Avalancha Larvitar! Bayleef lanza sus látigos cepas que agarran a Larvitar y la elevan. El Ninetales de Jose va corriendo hacia ella para darle un cabezazo pero esta hace aparecer unas rocas enormes y se las lanza a los pokemon de Jose. Jose: Danza petalos! Bayleef lanza un millón de pétalos cortantes que destruyen las rocas. Tita: Ninetales usa tacleada ígnea contra Bayleef! Jose: Ninetales usa rayo confuso! El Ninetales de Tita comienza a usar ataque rápido y luego lanzallamas haciendo que su cuerpo quede completamente en llamas. Este toma por sorpresa a Bayleef pero el Ninetales de Jose actúa justo a tiempo lanzando unas volitas moradas que impactan en Ninetales y lo confunden . Tita: Larvitar usa Hiperrayo! Jose: Tu igual Ninetales! Los 2 pokemon lanzan unos enormes y poderosos hiperrayos que chocan dañandose el uno al otro. Jose: Caíste en mi trampa! Bayleef usa "torbellino cepa"! Larvitar no se podía mover ya que estaba bajo el efecto del hiperrayo (osea que queda paralizado por un momento) y Ninetales estaba confundido dejándola indefensa. Bayleef corre hacia ella y luego comienza a girar usando látigo cepa golpeando así a Larvitar varias veces. Tita: Larvitar! Vamos yo se que tu puedes! Usa terremoto! Jose: Salta con látigo cepa Bayleef! Larvitar puso todo su esfuerzo en poder moverse hasta que lo logró. Golpeó el suelo con una de sus patas y de la nada este empieza a temblar debilitando mucho a los Ninetales que estaban en tierra (uno paralizado y otro confundido) mientras que Bayleef estaba en el aire al propulsarse con sus látigos cepas. Jose y Tita: Ninetales! Usa Giro fuego! El Ninetales de Jose se libró de su paralizis y el de Tita de la confusión. Los 2 se miraron nuevamente y se atacaron con furia usando sus giros fuegos. Tita: Poder oculto Larvitar! Larvitar lanzó unas grandes ondas que dañaron a Bayleef mientras que los Ninetales seguían con sus ataques de giro fuego. Jose: Terminemos esto de una vez por todas. Bayleef usa golpe cuerpo! Tita: Cabezahierro! Los dos pokemon chocan sus cabezas de forma brutal pero Bayleef resulto mas fuerte y lanzó a Bayleef por los aires. Jose: Ahora usa hoja afilada! Tita: Lanzallamas! thumb|frame|Bayleef usando Hoja afilada Bayleef lanzó hojas afiladas que estaban apunto de dañar a Larvitar mientras estaba en el aire. De pronto Ninetales abandonó el giro fuego contra el Ninetales de Jose y usó lanzallamas para quemar las hojas antes de que dañen a Larvitar. Jose: Ataque rapido Ninetales! Luego usa fuego fatuo! Ninetales fue corriendo hacia el Ninetales de Tita golpeandolo y luego le lanzó unas bolas de fuego moradas quemandolo. Tita: Usa Pulso umbrío en Ninetales Larvitar! Jose: Excavar! Larvitar le lanzó unos rayos negros al Ninetales de Jose que se refujio el instante bajo la tierra. Tita: Saldrá muy pronto! Ninetales usa lanzallamas en el agujero, luego usa terremoto Larvitar! Ninetales lanzó un lanzallamas por el hoyo que cavó el Ninetales de Jose que resulta dañado pero se negaba en salir. Larvitar usa terremoto que terminó siendo el doble de efectivo con Ninetales al estar bajo tierra. Este el no poder soportar mas salio dandole un ultimo golpe al Ninetales de Tita y luego se debilita. Jose: Oh no Ninetales!!!......regresa aqui, hiciste un buen trabajo. Justo en ese momento el Ninetales de Tita calló igualmente a causa del cansancio. Tito: No puede ser!!!...ven aqui Ninetales, te mereces un gran descanso. Jose: Ironico no es cierto? Tito: Bastante podría decirse, pero esto no me detendrá. Jose: Ni a mi! Energibola Bayleef! Tita: Esquiva! Bayleef disparó una bola de energía verde hacia Larvitar. Esta la esquiva con una buena voltereta y de la nada, le lanza a Bayleef una gran bola plateada. Tita: Aprendiste Poder pasado! Genial! Jose: Latigo cepa! Bayleef golpeó la bola plateada que se hizo añicos formando muchos brillitos. Ambas chicas se miraron desisivamente y luego a sus pokemon. Jose y Tita: Aqui termina todo! ESTE ES EL FINAL!!! Tita: Hyperrayo! Jose: Rayo solar! Las 2 pokemon cargaron energía como nunca para completar sus mejores ataques. Los lanzaron y estos colisionaron en el aire causando un gran choque entre ambos. Una nube de humo negro lo cubrió todo y cuando se fue se vio a ambas pokemon paradas mirándose. Tita y Jose:....................*se asustan*!!! En la misma milésima de segundo, ambas pokemon caen debido al extremo cansancio. Lilian: Es un empate! Jose: QUE!? Tita: QUE?! Juezes: QUE?!? Publico: QUE!?!?! Lilian: Si, un empate *gotita* Sr.Contesta: Nunca hemos tenido un empate en el gran festival y ambas tienen la misma cantidad de puntos. Jose y Tita:........ *se miran preocupadas* Sukizo: Tendremos que analizar la situacion entre nosotros. Unos 10 minutos después los jueces se desidieron. Juezes: Ninguna de las 2 pasará. A las chicas les dio un vuelco al corazón al oír eso. Habían sido descalificadas. Erika: Como las 2 tuvieron la misma cantidad de puntos y sus pokemon se debilitaron al mismo tiempo, desidimos que ninguna de las 2 pasará. Las chicas se volvieron a mirar y afirmaron con la cabeza. Juntas dejaron la cancha bastante desespionadas pero con mucho orgullo. En las gradas Vicho: Auch, eso debe doler. Brandon: Que mala suerte. Nacho: Ya están-... Luis: *le tapa la boca* Ya están eliminadas. Nacho: Eso fue estúpido, ni siquiera estaba diciendo algo inteligente Luis: Ese no es el punto. Me quitas la atención. Nacho: ¬¬ copión *gotita* Drake: La única que queda de las chicas es Vicky. Espero que le valla bien para la esta batalla. En unos minutos llamaron a Vicky y a Nicole. Ambas se saludaron y sacaron a sus pokemon para una gran pelea. Minutos despues, el tiempo limite terminó aun con los pokemon en combate. Miraron la pantalla y Vicky vio desespcionada que había perdido por una diferencia absurdamente mínima. Y en las gradas denuevo Drake: Todo terminó....perdio. Lola: Que coinsidencia, las 3 quedaron en los 8 mejores. Jajajajaja! Brandon: No es chistoso. Lola: Claro que no! Como pude ser tan tonta! Jajajajaja! *gotita* COMO SE ME OCURRE! ASI NUNCA TENDRÉ MI FELIZ PARA SIEMPRE CON MI AMOR Y NO TENDREMOS UN PEQUEÑO Brandon Jr. Todos(menos Brandon): *gotita* Lola: Pensé en voz alta? Todos(menos Brandon): Si ¬¬ Brandon: eh ??? En la tarde Jose: Supongo que este es el adios. Drake: Brandon, Vicho, nos veremos en la liga pokemon! Los 2: De eso no ay duda! Brandon: (aunque primero debería ganar mi octava medalla ¬¬) Las chicas: Hasta pronto *se dan un abrazo* Asi, nuestros heroes se despiden de sus amigos para luego volver a cruzar sus caminos en la ultima etapa de su viaje. Tita: Adiós, nunca olvidaré esto. ''EP072: Nappers en Kanto'' Nuestros heroes aun se mantienen en Ciudad Verde, preparandose para ganar la ultima medalla de Brandon que seria su pase a la liga pokemon, pero antes... Brandon: Creo que nos vendria super ir al centro pokemon a descansar. Tita: Si, es decir, lo menos que haria despues de no ganar un Gran Festival seria ir a tomar un merecido descanso. Lola: *Llega primero a la puerta* Abrete Kradesamo! Luis: *gotita* No querras decir abrete sesamo? Lola: No. Es abrete Kradesamo, porfavor, osea soy de Ciudad Krad. Lola abre la puerta y ve no a una sino a dos enfermeras, pero no eran como enfermeras comunes, sino muy distintas. La primera tenia el pelo oscuro, liso y largo como hasta la mitad de la espalda, usaba una mini-mini falda (si, asi es, muy pero muy corta) solo un peto y tacones blancos al igual que su falda y peto; en cambio la otra, era mas conservadora usaba el tipico vestido de enfermeras pero un poco mas largo, usaba zapatos de abuelita y su pelo ondulado y corto hasta el cuello Brandon: No puede ser... Tita: Oh si, si es. *gotita* ???: No puede ser!. Hace cuanto que no los veia!?. *abraza a tita y la aplasta con sus enormes bubis* Tita: Orale me asfixias! ???: *ahora abraza a brandon lo aplasta contra sus bubis y no lo deja escapar* Brandon: Srito... PODRIAS DEJARME RESPIRAR!? Srito: Oh, lo siento... Miren eso! Un espejo!. *se mira* Soy hermosa, soy una Diosa!. Lola y Luis: *gotita* Lola: Ya veo de donde le viene. Eres tan superficial!. Srito: Oh gracias!. Eres la centecima persona que me lo dice! *la intenta abrazar* Lola: Ni se te ocurra ponerme tus bubis en la cara! Entonces entra al centro pokemon un chico con un raro traje y un pichu con un ukelele ???: Enfermera, necesito que cure a Pichu!. Srito: Tienes manos hazlo tu mismo! Luis y Lola: *gotita* Lola: Nuevamente veo de donde lo saca. Brandon: De que hablas? Lola: Olvidalo. ???2: Yo lo hare. Srito: Olvidalo Fasha, siempre me quitas protagonismo. Fasha: Pero si tu atacas a todos abrazandolos con tus bubis cuando son conocidos y cuando ves chicos lindos y no te preocupas de tu trabajo. Srito: Pero como quieres que trabaje y sea sexy al mismo tiempo eh?! Luis y Lola: *caen* Pero cuanto tiempo han convivido eh!? Entonces entra una chica vestida similar al anterior pero mas femenina y con un staraptor Chica: Veran apurate, que nos van a alcanzar los Nappers y no podemos hacer nada con tu capturador roto! Veran: Ya callate Brisa!. Me estresas, en toda la aventura por Oblivia desde que te rescate no haz echo ni una sola captura y me dejas todo el trabajo en cada ocasion por mas dificil que sea y todo el tiempo me sigues y nada mas!. Ademas deberias agradecerme ser nombrada heroe de oblivia por no hacer nada al contrario de a mi que hize absolutamente todas las capturas!!!!!!!!! Brisa: ¬¬ Eso no hacia falta! Veran: Lose pero al fin me desahogue. Fasha: Lo curare en un santiamen. Fasha se va acurar al Pichu mientras el resto se queda en el vestibulo Srito: *hacia veran* Y dime... Eres mayor de edad? Brandon y Tita: Srito! Srito: Lo siento. Todos los demas: *gotita y caen* Veran: Necesitare toda la ayuda posible mientras Panema arregla mi capturador. Querrian venir conmigo a ayudarme con los Nappers? Tita: Seguro, pero que son los Nappers? Veran: Se los explico en el camino. Entonces salta a una escena donde van a cruzar un rio, ya habiendoles explicado todo Luis: Entonces debemos detenerlos a toda costa! Veran: Supongo que tienen algun pokemon de agua para subir el rio rio arriba. Brandon: Pues claro, no debo capturar uno, acaso crees que soy Brisa? Todos: *rien* Brisa: Porque todos se rien de mi!?. T-T Entonces llega una chica con el capturador y se lo entrega Veran: Justo a tiempo, gracias panema. Panema: No hay de que. *se va* Tita: Alguna vez has imaginado que tu nombre es como si te llamaras ema y comieras pan? Todos: *gotita* Tita: Bien solo suponia. *lanza una pokebola y sale wartortle* Ahora ustedes que no les viene mucho el agua regresen. *mete a sus respectivas pokebolas a Larvitar y Cyndaquil* Brandon: Creo que iremos igual no Elekid y Togepi? Elekid: Bibi. Brandon: *tambien los regresa* Luis: Y por ultimo gible. *regresa* Veran: Es el momento. *Veran traza un raro simbolo en el cielo y llega Suicune* Todos menos brisa: *sorprendidos* Tita: Y tu nombre me suena a una pera. Todos: *la miran*. Tita: Bueno me callo. -.- Lola: Porque relacionas todo con comida!? Tita: Porque tengo hambreeee. Lola: Shhhh, ten un grasito. Tita: *lo debora* Veran: Es el momento... Otra vez. Veran y Brisa montan a Suicune, mientras que los demas sacana sus respectivos tipo agua. (Wartortle, Wartortle, Carvanha y Poliwhirl. thumb|left Veran: Ahora todos rio arriba! Suicune subia el rio corriendo con elegancia mientras el resto de los pokemon nadaban contra la corriente. Entonces aparecieron unos tipos de verde sobre una especie de ovnis thumb|Nappers Brisa: Nappers! Napper♂: Ni se te ocurra ir a buscar al Prasect que quiere atrapar el lider porque... Uy se me salio. Napper♀: Imbecil es por eso que no nos suben el sueldo! Los nappers se ponen a discutir, mientras todos los demas siguen su camino y los dejan ahi. Luego, arriba del todo, ven al Pichu con Ukelele salir de un arbusto thumb|left|Pichu kelele Veran: Que haces aqui Pichu kelele, se supone que te estarias recuperando en el centro pokemon! Brisa: Creo que no quiere dejarte hacer esto solo. Tita: Podrias seguir?. Creo que se se me puso heladita la pierna y se me durmio y... Ahhh!! Calambre!!!!. Luis: Todas las noches es igual contigo. Tita: -.- Calla vasallo. Hm!. No eres digno. Luis: Pues te ignoro. Tita: *lo ignora* Luis: Dije que te ignoro! Tita: *sigue* Luis: Deja de ignorar que te ignoro! ???: Vaya pandilla eh! Veran: Red Nose! Tita: El es el enemigo? Veran: Si, uno de ellos. Tita: Aunque es lindo... Brisa: Pero si es de los malos! Tita: Ah si claro. Lo habia olvidado. Brisa: Red nose, no te saldras con la tuya! Lola: No veo que tenga la nariz roja. Brisa: -.- Es solo el nombre. Lola: Deberia ponerse algo util... Un nombre hermoso... Talvez... Y si se llamara Lolo?!? Tita: Ni hablar, debe ser Tito! Brandon: No creo que le importe mucho eso... Aunque si le importara seguro seria igual a mi. Veran baja de suicune y acto seguido este se va Luis: Va a... Veran: Va lanzar pokemon contra nosotros!. Preparense a vencerlos con su mejor pokemon! Todos sacan a su pokemon inicial de sus pokebolas (cyndaquil y togepi siguen adentro). Los cuales se ponen en frente de ellos listos para atacar. El pichu se puso en frente de veran. Entonces Red Nose lanzo la ultima evolucion de cada uno de los pokemon iniciales de hierba contra ellos, Exepto Serperior. Brandon: Ok, vamos. Nosotros nos encargamos de Meganium! Tita: Bien, nosotros iremos por Sceptile! Lola: Pues... Luis: Yo quiero a Torterra! Lola: Supongo que nos toca Venusaur! Red nose: Y no creas que me olvide de ti. Te guarde lo mejor. Entonces aparece un gran pokemon hacia veran. Se trataba de un serperior. Todos empezaron a atacar. Veran hacia grandes circulos alrededor del pokemon, mientras pichu tocaba el ukelele, lo que calmaba un poco al pokemon. En cambio, lola atacaba con colmillos de fuego, luis con aliento de dragon, tita con roca afilada y Brandon con puño trueno. De vez en cuando cambiaban los ataques pero con esos terminaron con los pokemon Veran: Y ahora que haras? Red Nose: Yo nada. Tita: Brisa... Acaso ni te esforzaste en siquiera darnos animo?!? Brisa: ... Tita: *SUSPIRO* ???: Porque demoras tanto!? Los pokemon de hierba se van luego de ser derrotados/capturados calmadamente. Pero entonces, el dueño de esa voz se acerco a red nose. Era un tipo con cierto tono de superioridad, usaba morado, y su homosexualidad era evidente. Red nose: Purple nose! Lola: Ustedes estan obsecionados con las narices no? Purple nose: No estorben. Largo de aqui! Purple nose hace aparecer a un Ursaring, el cual usa hiperrayo y los manda volando hacia el rio denuevo. Precisamente donde veran llamo a Suicune. Purple eye: No puedes hacer nada bien!. Ve a seguir al parasect!. Es sumamente importante en el plan! Entonces se cambia la imagen a la de los protagonistas... y brisa. Se ven angustiados y deciden volver al centro pokemon en donde cuentan todo a Srito y Fasha Srito: *se levanta de la mesa en donde toma un vaso de leche* Deben acabar con su plan a toda costa! Lola: Pero que podemos hacer?. Son muchos mas y mas poderosos! Srito: No pueden rendirse!. Si viera que se rinden mi corazon se saldria de mi cabeza! Fasha: En primer lugar Nicole, tu corazon no esta en tu cabeza. Tu corazon tiene su cavidad debajo de tus senos falsos! Srito: *mira sus bubis* *las agarras* No son falsas... Todos se golpean la frente con la mano al estilo tita Fasha: Sabes lo estupida que suenas si dices que tu corazon se saldria de tu cabeza!? Srito: Fasha... Se del todo porque suena rara esa oracion. Quiero decir que a veces la logica te dice que hagas una cosa, pero tu corazon te dice otra. Mi corazon me dice que debemos salvar a Parasect! Tita: ...Lo hare!. No pienso darme por vencida! Brandon: Ni yo! Lola y Luis: Tampoco nosotros! Veran: Ese es el espiritu! Todos (Incluso Srito. Fasha se quedo cuidando el centro pokemon.) salen corriendo hacia el lugar, pero no habia nadie y estaba anocheciendo. Cuando de pronto vieron unos dadajets, (como Veran les dijo que se llamaban los vehiculos de los nappers) y se escondieron en una cueva al pie de la montaña para esconderse un rato Veran: Van a patrullar la zona toda la noche. Sera mejor que descansemos y partamos mañana. Todos se intentan dormir en la cueva (cyndaquil y togepi ya estaban afuera desde que estaban en el centro pokemon), esperando lo que se aproxima. ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... ''EP073:¿Improvisar hace al maestro? ''Nuestros heroes trazaron su plan en la cueva y... Srito: A quien engañas, no hemos planeado nada en toda la noche y encima nos quedamos dormidos y a eso echale que Veran ronca como... Lo que sea que ronque! Veran: Bien... Improvisar hace al maestro, no? thumb|left Luis: No sera la estrategia hace al maestro?. Pues veras veran, si improvisas no tendras la certeza de que ocurra y... Lola: Quieres las ultimas papitas leis? Luis: Sii!! *las empieza a deborar* Brandon: D: Son mias... Las habia calentado en mi pantalon toda la noche... Luis: *las escupe rapidamente* Que asco! Brandon: :3 y... que tal? Luis: -.- que cosa? Brandon: Estaban calientitas? Luis: Ah!!!!!!!! *grita* Ambos empiezan a pelear como locos en la cueva porque luis se le abalanzo encima. Pero al cabo de unos segundos se detienen y empiezan a olisquear algo. Luis: Hueles eso? Brandon: Si huele como... Tita: Quieren esto?! Tita meneaba dos cartas de un lado a otro. Luis y Brandon se acercaron como perros a ella y se sentaron. Tita: Tengan, y dejense de estupideces. thumb|Carta Brandon: C...Como la... c... Como la conseguiste!?. Y encima dos!!!. Luis: Son tan raras que incluso es muy dificil de creer que tengas una. Tita: Conozco a alguien. Brandon: 1313 ese alguien empieza con gon y termina con zalo? Tita: *lo golpea* eso es por hacer preguntas indevidas. Y si, asi empieza. ???: Perdon por interrumir su reunion pequeños, pero tenemos cosas que hacer y no podemos dejarlos interferir. Brandon: Y ahi esta otra vez ese homosexual de Purple nose. Purple nose: Q... que haz dicho? Tita: Escucha, haremos lo que sea por frustrar tus planes y los del equipo rocket y... todos los malos. Por alguna razon es satisfactorio. Purple nose: Y tu crees que te dejare salir? Purple nose tapaba la entrada completamente Tita: No tengo nada que perder, si los rumores son ciertos... *le lanza un reproductor dvd portatil a purple nose el cual lo agarra* Lola: Que es eso? Tita: Perodoname hermano... *se le escapan las risas* Es tu video musical de hace un año bailando la cancion I`m Too Sexy... Brandon: *se pone morado* Y se te ocurre lanzarle mi sexy pero vergonzoso video al malo gay?! Tita: Pues si. Entonces empieza la cancion y el video y purple nose se queda pegado totalmente y se pone rojo. Entonces todos aprovechan la oportunidad, salen rapido de la cueva. Bueno casi todos. Lola: Correte, que no veo bien. Todos: *gotita* Brandon: (No sabia que le gustara tanto esa cancion...) Elekid: Bibi? Brandon: Es cierto hay que seguir! Lola: Bien, pero espero que tengas una copia eh tita. Tita: Claro, tengo mas de 50. Brandon: *o* Suben el cerro hasta donde estaban el dia que purple nose los mando a volar con hiperrayo. Entonces siguen avanzando y ven a varios nappers tras el parasect gigante. Brandon: Entonces... Aqui nos vemos nappers. Brandon y Veran iban delante de Lola, Brisa, Tita y Luis con una seguridad y confianza que dejo helados a los 5 nappers que perseguian a Parasect Brandon: Togepi, ve con Tita. Elekid a tu posicion. Togepi se va corriendo donde Tita, la cual estaba con Cyndaquil y Larvitar al lado. Mientras que Elekid adopto una pose bastante apropiada para el momento y estaba listo para atacar. Napper1: Tengan estoooo!! *muerto de miedo* Los nappers lanzan 5 pokemon cada uno de la misma especie pero diferentes en cada uno. (para que se entienda, el napper 1: lanzo 5 teddiursa, el 2: 5 spinarak, el 3: 5 grimer, el 4: 5 krabby y el ultimo al parecer el mas poderoso lanzo 4 drowzee) Brandon: Elekid Veran: Pichu Brandon y Veran: Impactrueno! Los ataque debilitarons a cada uno de los pokemon de los nappers a expecion de los drowzee que aun seguian de pie Lola: Mi heroe! *se le ponen los ojos de corazon* Veran: El momento de trazar circulos! Veran traza sus famosos circulos ranger y los pokemon se calman y se van. Lo nappers huyen y Parasect corre hacia la montaña seguido por mas nappers. Pero Brandon y Veran seguian en su paso lento y seguro hacia ellos hasta que... Luis: Se van a mover mas rapido o que!? Gible: Gibgib! Brandon: Lo siento, era solo para darle emocion al momento. Entonces llega una chica vestida de azul, muy linda por lo demas, acompañada de unos 30 nappers Chica azul: No destruiras los planes de la nueva generacion napper ranger! Veran: Blue nose, por algo ellos renunciaron. Y ahora ustedes dicen ser la nueva generacion y encima original usando los mismos atuendo e incluso nombre, cambiandole solo una palabra! Blue nose: No se de que hablas! Veran: Acaso no imitas a Blue eye? -.- Blue nose: *silba dicimuladamente* No, claro que no. Todos: *gotita* Blue nose: Como debo seguir el plan al pie de la letra. Este sera su fin! Todos los nappers exepto ella rodeaban a los 12 (Brandon, Tita, Luis, Lola, Srito, Veran, Brisa, Elekid, Larvitar, Gible, Togepi, y Pichu). La mitad de los nappers tenia Exeggcute y la otra mitad Exeggutor. Brandon: Si ustedes mueren... Puedo usar sus cuerpos como escudo? Todos lo golpean al mismo tiempo mientras que los pokemo no hacen nada. Pero depronto dos hiperrayo hicieron volar a los 30 nappers, dejando sola a Blue eye. Brandon: Creo que no sera necesario usarlos de escudo. Tita: Ya callate!. De donde vinieron esos ataques? Entonces Tita ve acercarse a un Nidoking y una Nidoqueen acompañados mas atras de un Chico, una Chica y un Typhlosion. thumb|left|Nidoqueen y Nidoking Lola: Acaso son mas nappers? Chica: No. Venimos a ayudar. LLegamos a la ciudad y la enfermera del centro pokemon dijo que podrian necesitar ayuda. Srito: Esa Fasha. Siempre metiendose en lo que no le importa. Chica: Soy Blair y el es Ax. Brandon: Ah mucho gusto pues. Yo soy Brandon el bello del grupo, Luis el cerebrito *apunta a luis*, ambos los ranger Veran y Brisa aunque solo uno actua, la segunda enfermera del centro, Nicole aunque preferimos decirle Srito, Lola "la siniestra", nuestros pokemon y al ultimo la gruñona de mi hermana Bernardita. Tita: Tita y punto! ¬¬ Blue nose: Que bonito encuentro no?. Pero ya tiene que acabar! Blue nose saca un Blastoise. Pero luego este se queda paralizado al ver que tendria que enfrentarse a 7 pokemon (Togepi no pelea y Lola y Srito no tenian ningun pokemon fuera) Blastoise: ¬¬ *mira a blue nose* Blaaaastoise. *se va* Srito: Al menos el sabe lo quele conviene. Ja! Blue nose: Lo dice la que no tiene pokemon. Srito: A no?. Srito lanza dos pokebolas y salen dos pequeños y al parecer infensivos Igglybuff. A todos les sale una gotita, pero Brandon y Tita se alejan un poco Luis: -.- Estan locos? Son solo dos Igglybuff. Brandon: Mira, te conformarias con sabes que esos dos son capacer de vencer a todos nuestros pokemon al mismo tiempo sin el menos esfuerzo?. Luis: Imposible. Blue nose: Buen intento, pero no hay forma de que me trague eso. Srito: Don natural. Ambos pokémon comen una baya lichi que sacan de sus espaldas y atacan con un ataque similar a rayo solar y rompen el dadajet de blue nose que trataba de escapar. Asi su vuelo va en picada y a punto de estrellarse pero se aleja Axel: Hay que buscar a Parasect y llevarlo a salvo a la ciudad! Todos: Si! Todos se poenen a buscar al Parasect, pero no lo encuentran por ningun lado. Brandon: No esta en ningun lado! Luis: Tiene que estar por ahi, despues de todo es gigante! Brandon: No tiene caso, ya me canse. Voy a tomar una siesta arriba de este champiñon gigante y espero que nadie me moleste. Blair: -.- Aun no se da cuenta o que? Tita: Espeeeera... 3... 2... 1... *lo apunta* Brandon: CHAMPIÑON GIGANTE!?. ES PARASECT! Todos: *gotita y cosita morada* Entonces mientras Brandon estaba en la espalda de Parasect, este se paro y se dispuso a caminar. thumb|Parasect de pie Brandon: Por Arceus! No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes. Que estoy diciendo?!. Yo? No haberme dado cuenta de algo? Eso seria imposible puesto que... Tita: *susurrando a los demas* Ahora va a empezar a alardear, mejor vamonos y evitemoslo. Entonces todos lo dejan hablando solo, exepto Elekid y Togepi, mientras Parasect los sigue por alguna razon Brandon: Y por ultimo... Elekid: Bibi Brandon: Ya no estan cierto? Elekid: Bibi.!! Brandon *suspiro* Debi hacerle caso a Mamá... Estoy seguro de que esto es por mi cabello. Si hubiera usado fragancia primaveral en lugar de brisa otoñal no tendria este problema!. Pero noooo, tenia que elegir el otoño! Brandon sigue sus trasmisiones mientras Elekid y Togepi lo siguen para alcanzar a los demas que ya estaban a unos 200 metros de distancia Lola: Emmm... Es normal que Parasect venga atras tuyo oliendote el cuello??? Tita: Que puedo decir, soy irresistible! Axel: Yo diria que se nota que son hermanos. Luis: Tu crees? Todos: *rien* Tita: *mira hacia ambos lado para ver a los demas* Creo que no entiendo el chiste :S Entonces Brandon y sus pokemon los alcanzan, mientras ven confundidos a Parasect oliento a Tita Luis: *se le prende una bombilla* Lo tengo, lo que lo atrae es el perfume de Azulona! Brandon: O talvez... *mete la mano al gorro de tita (el del poleron que traia puesto) y saca un Hot Dog* Es el Hot Dog de Tita. Tita: Con que alli estaba!. Lo buscaba desde el Martes! Blair: Que no te haz bañado desde el Martes?. Hace 6 dias!? Tita: Como crees, me bañe el jueves. Blair: Pero si hoy es Lunes. Tita: Y que, aun no es navidad, no necesito bañarme cada 5 minutos! Entonces el cielo se empieza a nublar de pronto, con unas nubes negras de tormenta Luis: O no, es lo que temiamos! Lola: Que cosa!? Luis: Los Nappers han reunido las 7 esferas del dragon y estan a punto de invocar a Shen-long!. SALVANOS GOKU!!!! *totalmente paranoico* Todos: *gotita* Blair: Para tu informacion no... Brandon: Yo lo dire. Para tu informacion no es Shen-long, es Porunga. Blair: ¬¬ Yo iba a decir que no existe. Tita: Ah, solo dejalos vivir en su mundo color rosa, ya veraz que resulta mucho menos agotador. Luis: Rosa!?. Brandon: Jamas! Ese color es solo para Justin Bieverga! Luis: Eso eso! Pero entonces ven a Red Nose al pie de la colina invocando a un Rayquaza similar a la forma de invocar a Shen-long Todos: *gotita* Luis: Lo ven!. Se los dije! Gible: Gibgib! thumb|left|Imaginarse lo mismo pero con un Rayquaza en lugar de Shen-long Todos se sorprenden, exepto Brandon y Luis Brandon: Algo anda mal aqui. Ambos se miran mutuamente y asienten. Luego corren hacia el Rayquaza Blair: Hay que detenerlos, puede ser muy peligroso! Tita: Relajate, creo que se lo que hacen. Axel: Creo que tambien pillo la idea. Veran: Debo ir, despues de todo, soy el ranger y esta es mi mision. Brisa: Nuestra, mision. Veran: Shhhh. Que tu no ayudas en anda, calladita te ves mejor. Entonces una vez que los cuatro junto a los 5 pokemon (gible, elekid, typhlosion y togepi), ven a Red Nose junto a las esferas y el rayquaza Red Nose: *se sorprende* No crei que tubieran el valor de acercarse... Osea, vean esto! thumb|Red Nose Sorprendido Veran: Tu plan es demasciado evidente. Brandon: Es logico que eso no es mas que un olograma, y que el cliuma es probocado por la maquina de al lado. Axel: Ademas, de poder invocar a un Rayquaza no necesitarian en lo absoluto a un Parasect. Red Nose: (Maldita sea, son demasciado listos) Luis: Ademas tiene mala grafica. Red Nose: Pero que estas diciendo!. Yo y Purple Nose lo hicimos con todo nuestro esfuerzo! Brandon: Eso explica porque en la cola tiene un monton de corazones y flores dibujadas. Red Nose: *gotita* Si. Axel: Typhlosion. Typhlosion mira a su entrenador y hace un puño trueno hacia la maquina de clima y otro al olograma, los cuales se destruyen en un santiamen Axel: Aqui y ahora termina esto. Las oficiales jenny vienen en camino. Purple Nose: *aparece de la nada* Y tu crees que nos dejaremos arrestar? Brandon: Talvez. Pero no por una Jenny. Entonces llegan 5 motos de las que bajan 4 tipicas oficiales jenny y un oficial Jenno, bastante fornido y con el uniforme muy apretado, aunque pantalones en lugar de falda Red Nose: No nos arrestaran! Purple Nose: Espera. *lo detiene* Talvez sea bueno que nos arresten. Todos: *gotita* Entonces llega un camion con una jenny al volante y meten a cunato napper pueden adentro, incluyendo a los 3 colores y varios normales que andaban por ahi. Entonces las Jenny's y Jenno se van, pero la ultima jenny se queda hablandoles. Jenny: Quieren que los lleve hasta el centro pokemon? Axel: Muchas gracias, pero estamos bien. Entonces llegan corriendo las chicas hacia ellos. Brisa abraza con ojos de corazon a Veran, Lola a Brandon de igual modo, y Blair a Axel igualmente. Aunque los chicos ni se dan cuenta de eso. Tita: Ni modo que son igual de despistados los 3. Luis: *La mira* Tita: Ni pienses que voy a abrazarte. Luis: Eh ni modo que yo tampoco queria. Tita: Ah pero que te pasa! Quien no querria abrazarme!? En la otra conversacion... Brandon: Y que haran ustedes dos ahora? Ax: Pues mañana ganare mi octava medalla para poder entrar a la liga pokemon! Brandon: En serio?!. Yo igual! Blair: Que tal si vamos todos juntos al gimnacio mañana y luego a la liga eh? Lola: Por mi esta bien. Brisa: En cuanto a nosotros debemos irnos a Almia al alba. Veran: Y espero que hagas alguna captura alli o por lo menos evites ser raptada. ¬¬ De regreso en la anterior conversacion... Luis: Yo solo imaginaba que tu cabeza era una enorme hamburguesa! Gible: Gibgib! *le muerde la cabeza a tita* Tita: Ahhhh!!! Salvenme!!! Todos rien caoticamente mientras tita corre de un lado a otro con gible en la cabeza y Cyndaquil y Larvitar intentan quitarselo ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... ''EP074: Medalla Tierra, seras mia'' Nuestros heroes aun no despiertan... Pero pronto lo haran. Chansey: Chan? Chansey se asoma por la puerta del dormitorio y ve un gran desorden en cada una de las 6 camas. Entonces se pone a refunfuñarse y recoge toda la ropa y se la lleva, entonces luego ve que le faltaban unos calcetines de la cama de tita y se los lleva Luis: *despierta y bosteza* Gible: *hace lo mismo* Luis: Ok, si yo desperte todos los demas lo deben hacer. Porque si yo no duermo los demas tampoco. Gible: Gib? *agarra unas orejeras y se las pone a togepi* Luis: Buena idea. Ahora... *toca una gran campana* DESPIERTEEEN!!! Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luis: Jejeje Todos: PORQUE HICISTE ESOOOO !! Brandon golpea a Luis en la cabeza y Elekid hace lo mismo y golpea a Gible. Blair: En fin,al menos hoy es el gran día.Hoy iremos a pelear contra el lider de Gimnasio. Ax: cierto hoy iremos a pelear en el gimnasio nosotros 4. Lola: Ahh quiero abrazar a Brandon y darle sus buenos dias. Ax: jajjaja Lola: ¿Estaba pensando en voz alta de nuevo cierto?? Ax:jaja si. Lola: O/////O Brandon: *se quita unos adifonos* Oh, lo siento, dijeron algo importante? Todos se quedan callados. Brandon: En fin... Sigo en lo que estaba, el minuto 1:20 de "Boyfriend". *se pone a cantar* Ax: Tu nombre es Lola Nigga ¿cierto? Lola: Si Ax: Me suena,e oido ese nombre antes. Tita: Tal vez porque ella era la lider de el gimnasio Krad. Ax: A si,por eso hace mucho antes de iniciar mi viaje estuve ahí,me gustaría pelear contra ti. Lola: A mi también Ax: ¿Sabes algo de este lider de ciudad verde? Lola: Había oído algo acerca de que el lider no estaba ahí y Agatha de la Elite Cuatro estaba encargada ahi pero creo que se fue despues de un tiempo. Luis: Increible ahi estaba Agatha. Brandon: *sigue cantando* That your looking for a boyfriend, i see that, give me time, now you know I'm gonna be there, don't be scared to come put your trust in me, can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend... Tita: Eso es en el minuto 1:31! Entonces todos salen de la habitacion y se van al gimnacio, bueno casi. Tita: Alto, no encuentro mis calcetines! Luis: Ah, si creo que una Chansey se los llevo. Tita: Ya va a ver!. Llevaba usando esos 10 dias! Blair: ¿En serio usas esos desde hace 10 días? Tita: A no no eran esos. Blair: Menos mal.. Tita: Esos llevan 15 dias. Ax: jaja Srito: Bueno chicos nos cambiaremos aqui asi que ustedes salgan de aqui y cambience en otro lado. Luis: Y por que no se salen ustedes. Ax: dejalas ellas son mujeres merecen la privacidad. Srito: Ese si es un buen chico. O/////O Luis:Esta bien. Los chicos se salen mientras Brandon seguia con los audifonos Luis: Y tu y Blair viajan juntos y solos ? Ax: Ahora si,pero hace tiempo viajamos con un amigo y mi hermana,tambien viajamos junto a un grupo de chicos en el trayecto que ayudamos para pelear contra el equipo Rocket. Luis: Amm Ax: Me gustaria pelear con ustedes. Brandon: ¿Que dijiste,pelear? claro. Luis: No hay tiempo adictos a pelear,hay que ir al Gimnasio. Brandon: Ahi que esperar a Blair para ir los cuatro que enfrentaremos al lider. Ax: si Las chicas salen apresuradas debido a que los chicos estaban desesperados en irse.Rumbo al Gimnasio Ax,Brandon y Lola iban platicando,mientras que Tita,Blair,Lucas y Srito iban hablando entre ellos de otras cosas '' Ax: Y creen que sea dificil? Brandon: No se espanten pero oí un rumor Lola: De que trata ? Brandon: Oí que este gimnasio estaba bajo el control de el equipo rocket. Ax: Ese es un rumor viejo,no se sabe si sea cierto. Lola: Lo mejor sera saberlo de cuenta propia. ''Mientras tanto en la otra conversación Blair: Asi que ¿competiste en el gran festival Tita? Tita: Si pero no gane. Luis: Perdio muy feo. Tita: CALLATE IDIOTA y lo golpea Srito: Deberias medir tus palabras niño Entonces llegan al Gimnasio y estaba todo oscuro Brandon: Maldición no veo nada ni siquiera mi hermosura. Todos: *Gotitas* Ax: Tranquilo yo veo perfectamente. Blair: ¿Como ves esta todo oscuro? Ax: Entrenamiento especial,al parecer no soy el único aquí con ese entrenamiento. Todos: Ah?? Ax: Tambien Lola puede ver. Lola: ¿Como lo supiste? Ax: Tienes cara de que puedes ver. Luis: Debe ser porque usa pokémons sinietros Ax: Miren. Y sale un Ryhorn,gruñendo y atacando. Blair: Eh es un pokémon Ax: Es un Ryhorn. Lola: Bien ve Shiftry. Shiftry: Shifff Ax: Un Shiftry. Lola: Usa Bala Semilla. Shiftry: *Usa Bala semilla y golpea a Ryhorn* Tryy Ryhorn: Raaaayyy *cae debilitado*. Blair: Bien hecho. Se oyen ruidos,que eran muchos Golems,Nidokings,Nidoqueens,Gravelers Ax: O diablos son demasiados. Brandon: Asi cuando llegemos con el lider estaran todos debilitados. Lola,Tita y Srito: Vayan ustedes cuatro nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos. Blair: ¿Seguras chicas? Srito: Claro vayan ustedes. Ax: Suerte chicas. Brandon: Cuidense. Brandon,Blair,Luis y Ax llegan a una plataforma,en eso aparece Giovanni '' Giovanni: Vaya,vaya jajaaj aparecieron 4 retadores,creo que llamare a mi hijo y a otros 2 para pelear contra ustedes,Bienvenidos yo soy el líder legitimo del Gimnasio Verde. Gravanni: Padre estoy aqui. Ax: TU ASQUEROSO GUSANO!!!!! Gravanni: Pero si es el amigo de Vicente. Brandon: Vicente Alvar? Ax: Si el es amigo mio supongo que de ustedes tambien. Gravanni: Este es uno de los mocosos que derroto al Team Rocket. Ax: Asi que ese estupido rumor era cierto. Giovanni: Bien salgan Kry,Zarah Zarah: Aqui estamos jefe. Kry: Si llegamos señor Giovanni. Giovanni: Pelearemos con estos niños cada uno por el honor del Team Rocket y por una medalla,cada uno se encargara de uno,seran batallas de uno contra uno y los que nos enfrentaremos sera aleatorio. Ax: Maldita escoria. Blair: Asi que nos separaran. Brandon: Quiero pelear contra el lider. ''Entonces comienza todo y se apagan las luces y todos son transportados a cuartos diferentes. Ax: ¿Donde estoy? Zarah: Estas en mi cuarto,te enfrenataras a mi. Ax: Si no eres el lider no me interesas. Zarah: Grosero,debes pelear conmigo asi obtendras la medalla Tierra.Debes saber que soy la gran Zarah,yo y Kry tenemos un nivel mucho mas superior que el señor Gravanni.Solo somos un poco mas debiles que el señor Giovanni. Ax: Entonces,empezemos. En otro cuarto Blair despierta tirada,y ve a otros lados y ve a Gravanni. Gravanni: Asi que me enfrento a ti mocosa. Blair: Bien te derrotare. Con Luis Luis: A todo me da vueltas. Kry: Asi que me enfrentare a un sujeto como tu. Luis: Que dijiste idiota??? Kry: Que no sirves te vencere. Luis: A si? Empezemos. Brandon estaba muy alejado de los otros cuartos, se levanto y decidido busco un rival. Giovanni: jaja asi que me enfrentare a ti,suena bien. Brandon: Esto no podria ser mejor, jaja. De regreso con Axel y Zarah Ax: Bien adelante Nidoking. Nidoking: Nidoooo Zarah: Bien adelante Rhydon. Ax: Usa Mega Cuerno. Nidoking: usa el mega cuerno y levanta a Rhydon '' Nidoooo. Zarah: Rhydon utiliza Mega Puño Rhydon: Raaaayyyy ''Golpea a Nidoking ferozmente Ax: Nidoking utiliza Terremoto. Nidoking utiliza Terremoto,pero Ryhorn salta y evade con facilidad luego utiliza Brazo Martillo el cual daña bastante a Nidoking. Zarah: Bien Rhydon usa Cuerno Taldro. Ax: Nidoking evadelo. Rhydon usa su cuerno Taladro pero falla ya que Nidoking evade. Ax: Bien Nidoking asi se hace. Zarah: Ryhorn usa Tumba Rocas. Rhydon: Raaaaaaaaaaaay *usa el tumba rocas y golpea a Nidoking y lo encierra entre rocas *. Ax: Escapa Nidoking usa Puño Dinamico. Nidoking: Nidoooooo *Con ese puño salio de la trampa. Zarah: Mierda ,usa Puño Martillo. Ax: No lo creo Nidoking evade. Nidoking evade y Rhydon falla su ataque Ax: Bien Nidoking acabemos con esto utiliza Hiper Rayo. Zarah: Utiliza Cuerno Taldro. Los ataques chocan,pero ahi una explosion y Rhydon cae debilitado. Ax: Bien amigo. Zarah: Maldicion esto no se acaba pero soy una mujer de palabra asi que toma tu medalla le lanza la medalla y se va. Blair pelearia contra Gravanni ahora Gravanni: Ve Dugtrio. Blair: Ok Glaceon Gravanni: Usa cavar. Blair: Glaceon usa Rayo de Hielo. Dugtrio se mete a la tierra mas rapido de lo que Glaceon dispara el rayo de hielo. Blair: Maldicion,bien Glaceon congela el suelo. Gravanni: Diablos esta chica es lista. Glaceon: Glaaaaaaaa. *Usa el Rayo de Hielo congelando el campo de batalla *. Gravanni: mjajjajaja,crees que evitas mi ataque,Dugtrio Terremoto. Blair: Shit. El terremoto se efectua y el heilo se rompe,Glaceon estaba bastante aturdido y Dugtrio sale de la tierra afectado por el hielo. Blair: Eres bueno lo admito. Gravanni: Yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Blair: Bien Glaceon usa Cola de Hierro. Dugtrio: Usa Tormenta de Arena. La tormenta no deja atacar a Glaceon Gravanni aprovecha y ordena usar un ataque de Corte el cual hiere a Glaceon Blair: Glaceon!!!!!!!!!!. Gravanni: Lo siento yo gano esto. Blair: No tan rapido,Glaceon usa Ventisca. Gravanni: Quee? Glaceon hace que la tormenta de arena se convierta en una tormenta helada Blair: Glaceon usa Rayo de Hielo *y dispara el rayo y acierta y debilita a Dugtrio*. Gravanni. NOOOOOOOOOOO Blair: Bien hecho amiga ganamos la pelea. Glaceon: Glaaaaa Gravanni: Toma tu estupida medalla *le lanza la medalla*. Blair: En fin ganamos con esto entraremos a la liga. El siguiente combate seria Luis contra Kry Luis: Bien, no lo tomes a mal, pero debo aplastarte y dejarte sin aliento para poder entrar a la liga... Bueno si quieres tomalo mal. Kry: Pagaras tu insolencia! Luis: Ni hablar, cuanto?. 1 pokedolar sera suficiente? Kry: *se comienza a enfadar* Luis: Yo no mas decia. Kry: Ve Baltoy! *lanza la pokebola* Luis: Crees que eso me detendra?. Sal chari... *se detiene antes de lanzar la pokebola* Un segundo... Me puedes decir porque MIERDA ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO!? Kry: Para entrar a la liga? Luis: Guey que ya tengo mis ocho medallas nose como no me crujio el cerebro antes! Kry: No mames guey osea que hicimos todo este estupido dialogo solo para que te dieras cuenta de que no pelearemos? Luis: Eso creo. Kry: Bien como sea, yo me largo. Luis: Si claro, ve a donde sea que vallas. Kry: BIEN! Luis: BIEN! Kry: ME LARGO! Luis: Si! Kry: ALTO, YO NO ME TENGO QUE LARGAR, TU TE LARGAS! Luis: LO HARE! Y por ultimo el combate entre Brandon y Giovanni Brandon: Asi que bien eh?. Lider del equipo Rocket. Giovanni: *sonrisa siniestra* Brandon: *le muestra el trasero y se golpea* Siempre soñe hacerte eso. Giovanni: *con una tremenda vena en la frente* thumb|La vena es como la que siempre sale en el anime cuando un personaje llega a niveles extremos de ira. Brandon: En fin. *riendo* Ya es hora de ganarte. *lanza la pokebola de wartortle* Por parte de las chicas... Tita: Hasta que al fin!. Como que ya nos tenian un poco de lado eh? Blair: Con quien hablas? Tita: Con el narrador. Que acaso nunca has peleado con el?!. Es muy divertido! Blair: Jamas lo e intentado. Tita: Te haz perdido la mitad de tu vida! Lola: Lo hace siempre. Blair: Pues veamos eh... Tienes un feo cabello? Tita: No, asi no. Tiene que salirte del fondo como si estubieras enojada, y no tienes que cuestionartelo, solo gritalo de una vez! Srito: En fin, creo que debo volver al centro pokemon. Esa estupida de Fasha quiza quiera robarse a todos los chicos lindos para ella. Lola: Adios. Srito se va y las chicas se quedan en la misma banca de la plaza de ciudad verde donde estaban Lola: Jooo, miren Osama Bin Laden! Tita: De que hablas, es solo un vagabundo con una toalla en la cabeza y pilotea un avion a control remoto hacia dos basureros. No se parecen en nada. Lola y Blair: *gotita* Tita: Y ahora pretenderan decirme que ese Pikachu de alla tiene algo que ver con los nazis!?. No intenten engañarme, yo se distinguir la realidad de la fantasia! thumb|left|Pikachu que vio Tita Lola: aam. Pais pollo frito. Tita: Esta en una cueva en Groenlandia si?! Lola y Blair: *otra gotita al otro lado* Cyndaquil: *apunta a otro pikachu con su hocico* Tita: Ah, si gracias cyndaquil. Y ahora supongo que intentaran volver a engañarme diciendome que ese Pikachu esta en super sayayin fase 3!? thumb|Pikachu ssj3 Lola: Tu lo dijiste, no nosotras. Tita: Ah ya callense, yo y Larvitar tomaremos una siesta. Lola Blair y Cyndaquil: *gotita* A la pelea nuevamente... Brandon: Ah, la charla ya me aburrio, porque no vamos a comerciales. Giovanni: -.- porque esto no es television. Brandon: Ay bueno, entonces empecemos. Giovanni: *lanza la pokebola de un Rhyperior* ''EP075: Amarillo = Victoria'' Categoría:Sankonmon